Fault
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Bella is sick of Edward and Jacob's constant fighting, this war between the wolves and vampires is getting old. But are things really as they seem. Yay for Yaoi or slash or whatever you call it.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: lemon in this chapter, nothing too heavy but still**

**A/N: O.K so please don't kill me! I know I need to stop with the new stories, but this was necessary!**

**My first Twilight fic ever, so be nice.**

**I'm sorry but I doubt that I'd ever write a fic where Jacob was a seme, that's just not going to happen. For me Jacob is like Rock Lee only not as perfectly adorable. Plus the mechanics make better sense to me this way. Vampires are supposed to have rock hard skin right? I mean I'm not a guy but I imagine shoving your junk into a tiny marble hole would hurt like a bitch.**

**Its set... I'm not really sure when its set. Let's just say its set after Edward comes back. He never tries to kill himself for reasons that will be explained. I swear it all makes sense... Probably.**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. That right goes to Stefanie Meyer. If I did own twilight, I think we both know who Edward would be running after. I'll give you a clue: It's Jacob. Vampires wouldn't sparkle either, seriously that's just ridiculous.**

"Will both of you just stop!" Bella yelled as she stood between the vampire and werewolf standing in her back yard, each of which was wearing a heated glare directed at the other. "God, you two are behaving like children."

Jacob growled as Bella pushed him away from Edward urging him to take a step back. The vampire hissed at the sight of the girl's hand making contact with Jacob's bare chest.

Bella fixed Edward in a glare as she pushed him away as well. "Why can't you two just get along for once or at least just behave? You're always fighting and I can't stand it!"

"Bells-"

Jacob was cut off when the girl lifted her hands and snapped, "I don't want to hear it Jacob! Just once I'd like to be able to spend time with my best friend and boyfriend without you two going at each others throats. This whole vampire/werewolf enemies thing is getting old."

"It's not about us being natural enemies." Edward said evenly as he kept Jacob in his gaze. "It's about you. The mutt simply won't accept the fact that I belong with-"

"Shut up leech!" Jacob growled with his fist clenched. "What the hell would a walking corpse like you know anyway?!"

"We both know the answer to that question."

"ENOUGH!" Bella screamed causing both men to tear their eyes away from each other and look at her. Her face was flushed with anger while her brown eyes were starting to fill with tears. "I've had it with both of you!"

Jacob's eyes widened and he moved towards her, "Bells, I-"

"Save it Jacob. You're my best friend and I care about you but you need to accept that I've chosen Edward. I love you I always will, but I'm in love with Edward!" Bella turned on her heel and glared at the vampire. "And you. You know how much Jacob means to me, but you still fight with him. Weren't you the one who said you'd do anything for me?"

Edward gave a sigh, "Bella-"

"No Edward." Bella said as a tear slipped down her face, with a tone of authoritative finality in her voice that's never been there before. "You two are going to talk this out and get along and you're going to do it, right now."

Before either of them could say a word Bella turned and walked back into the house slamming the back door as she did.

Edwards shoulders slumped and he walked into the woods that were a few yards behind her house.

Jacob glared at Edward watching as the vampire simply turned his back on him and walked away.

"This is all your fault Leech!"

Edward paused briefly before he started walking again and let out a chuckle that sounded like the vampire wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. "My fault?"

"Yes your fault." Jacob snarled as he followed the cold one into the woods, away from Bella's house. "Why did you have to come back?! Everything was-"

Edward stopped and turned to look at the shifter, his piercing gold eyes causing Jacob to come to an abrupt stop. "You know exactly why I came back Jacob."

"So what? You being here is just going to hurt her more."

There was silence and something flashed in the vampires eyes, until he moved in a blur slamming the shifters body against a tree and pinning his arms above his head.

"What the-" Jacob gasped in confusion until he saw the position they were in and started struggling. "Get off of me, bloodsucker!"

"I'm doing this for you Jacob." Edward hissed as he glared at the Quileute. "You're the one who asked me to do this, to go back to Bella even though you know the truth."

Jacob kept struggling, "I said get off!"

"Your the one who came crying to me begging me to go back to her, to make her better. Even though I left her for you in the first place."

The shifter tensed and his glare intensified, "Shut up."

Edward started leaning in, "You know she still has no idea. She doesn't know about the month's we spent together. Doesn't know that you'd come home to me everyday after spending the whole day trying to comfort her."

"Shut up."

"Bella doesn't know I'm only with her because you begged me to, because I could never refuse my mate. Even if he asks me to pretend to love someone else."

"I said SHUT UP!"

Edward sealed their lips in a kiss and Jacob squirmed under him fiercely trying to escape, until his body started to crumble the way it always did when Edward kissed him. The shifter moaned as Edward nipped at his bottom lip asking for entry which he received.

A cool tongue traced the inside of his mouth causing the wolf to whimper as his legs went weak. Edward pulled away to give Jacob some time to breathe.

"I'd do anything for you Jacob."

Jacob looked up into Edwards eyes as the memory of the first time the vampire said that came flooding back to him.

_Edward was standing with Bella, his arms wrapped around her tiny frame in a hug while honey gold eyes stared intently into Jacob's brown ones. _

_"I love you. I'd do absolutely anything for you."_

The vampire smiled as he watched the memory play off in Jacob's mind but frowned when the shifter spoke with his head downcast. "Bella needs you."

One of Edwards hands let go, while the other kept the Quileute's hands securely above him. He grabbed his chin to make sure they kept eye contact. "It kills me to be away from you Jacob."

It was all Jacob could do was to try and keep his mind from turning into mush as he stared into Edwards eyes. The same eyes that somehow managed to take him to another world every single time. "Bella-"

"No, no Bella right now." Edward growled as he moved closer pressing their bodies flush together, his eyes softened as he brushed the back of his fingers against the shifter's cheek. "Just you and me."

Jacob let out a sigh and instinctively leaned into Edward's touch, enjoying the feeling of the vampires cold against his heated skin.

"I've always known you were mine, Jacob." Edward leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jacobs forehead. "From the second I met you, I knew you belonged to me and I to you."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You already told me that."

"I'll probably say it again at some point." Edward smiled. "I love you Jacob, I can't stand to be away from you."

"I know that."

"Then why-"

"Bella was an absolute wreck after you left." Jacob slumped against the tree and looked up into the leaves. "She was a mess and it was all because of me. Because her supposed best friend stole her boyfriend."

"You can't steal something that's yours."

Jacob gave an exasperated sigh, "She needs you more than I do Edward." The shifter pushed off the tree and walked passed the vampire.

Edward caught Jacob's waist and pulled him back against his chest. The vampire nuzzled Jacob's hair and spoke against his ear. "No, I need you more."

"Edward-"

"You have no idea what it's like Jacob, what it's like to kiss her even though I'm thinking off you." The vampire's cold hands started wandering up Jacob's chest, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"The only way I can touch her is if I pretend it's you. I'm terrified of hurting her cause she isn't strong like you are." Edwards hand found one of the shifter's nipples and started twisting the tiny nub between his fingers, while the other hand drifted down towards Jacob's cut off's.

Jacob whimpered at the vampire's touch, he won't be able to stop Edward if he doesn't do something quick. This was so wrong, here he is in the woods with Bella's boyfriend all over again.

"I'm your mate, not her boyfriend."

"Edward, stop."

Edward started kissing and sucking on Jacob's neck right at the pulse. "I keep imagining you when I kiss and touch her but its never the same. I miss holding you Jacob."

"Edward please stop-"

"I miss touching you, tasting your skin." Edwards hand slipped under the hem line of Jacob's pants and he let his fingers trace a line around the shifters erection making the him gasp.

"Ed... please don't-" he was cut off when Edwards cold fingers suddenly wrapped around his cock pumping slowly.

"I miss making love to you Jacob," the vampire's voice dropped to a seductive whisper and Jacob knew it was too late. "I miss being inside of you. Hearing your voice, seeing that beautiful blush spread across your face every time I take you."

One of Jacob's hands went up and grasped a hand full of bronze hair as his breath started coming out in pants.

Edward's hips started rolling against the shifters toned ass and he let out a moan as Jacob shivered at the feeling of Edward's cock grinding against him.

"Do you remember the first time?" The vampire husked with a voice just drowning in lust. "God, you were beautiful."

"You're always beautiful, but that time. Every time we make love. I swear I see heaven in your face." Edward started walking back towards the tree, still teasing Jacobs chest while keeping his hand job going. Distracting the shifter long enough to push his chest into the bark of the tree.

"Edward?" Jacob asked as soon as his skin made contact with the rough of the tree seeming to gain some coherency.

"That's when I know your mine, I can see it in your eyes." Edward pulled away and tugged down the shifters pants, before returning to press himself against the strong tan back. He kissed along Jacobs shoulders and neck. "You'd never let anyone touch you like I do. We belong together, you and me."

"Edward." Jacob's voice filled with alarm and he tried to turn back only for the vampire to pull his back against his clothed chest as a cold hand wandered down between the cheeks of Jacob's ass.

"Bella isn't enough, she'll never be enough. Your my mate, you're all I'll ever need." Edward took his pants off so quickly Jacob hardly noticed when he moved, however he did feel the vampire unbearably hard cock against his back.

"Edward we can't." Jacob hissed even though he knew that Edward was too far gone to hear him. That sometimes scared him, those times when Edward wanted him so bad he'd just switch off and take him. Other times...it turned him on like you wouldn't believe.

Edward was always so controlled and careful. It was fascinating to see what the telepath was like when he let his vampire take control. Jacob realised early on that he's the only one who's seen that side of Edward.

The Cullens only see it when their hunting, but even that has a level of control to it. Bella's never seen it since losing control in front of her would probably lead to her death. But never with him, Edward's control would always slip when it came to Jacob. The vampire would let loose and claim his mate sometimes for hours at a time.

And surprisingly enough Jacob loved it.

The shifter gasped when a finger suddenly entered him and his back went rigid from shock.

"You know Rosalie and Emmet are always joking that we do it so often that I probably don't even have to prepare you anymore." Edward chuckled low in his ear. "If only they knew how right they were."

Jacob flushed at the thought.

Did Edward actually discuss their sex life with his siblings? Probably not since a locked door in a house full of vampires really didn't offer anyone any privacy anyway.

He'll never be able to look Emmet and Rosalie in the eye again.

Edward chuckled and another finger went in and began thrusting into Jacob's hole. The shifter leaned forward against the tree in front of him as tremors started running up and down his spine.

Sadly Rosalie and Emmet were right, prep wasn't really necessary anymore. For some reason Jacob's body had become accostumed to sex with Edward, regardless of the shifter's healing abilities. Something that always struck him as odd but he never questioned it.

Even if he wanted to, who would he ask? His father didn't know about Edward and heaven forbid he actually ask Sam.

Suddenly the fingers were gone and Jacob's jaw clenched in anticipation, until it fell open when Edward entered him in one hard thrust.

Jacob slumped into the tree, but he moved his lower body away when his erection started brushing painfully against the bark. He arched his back away from the tree, effectively steering Edwards cock straight into his sweet spot.

"Edward..."

The vampire moaned at the feeling of Jacob wrapped around him. The shifters unnaturally high temperature burned through him, making it feel like some of that heat was his own. Another thing he loved about Jacob, the teen had the ability to make him feel human again.

He leaned back over Jacob, kissing and licking down his back as he made long hard thrusts into the body beneath him.

Jacob moaned and gripped the tree a little harder as Edward moved inside of him. Admittedly he missed his vampire too.

He missed talking with Edward, kissing him, touching him, running his fingers through that beautiful bronze hair. He missed the days he'd spend lounging around the Cullen mansion with Edward by his side.

"Ah..."

Edward quickened his pace and Jacob's body began to rock along with each thrust.

He also missed this too.

It was quite the shocker when Jacob discovered that he preferred to be on the receiving end of hot werewolf-vampire sex. Not that he wasn't capable of topping, he was and its not for a lack of dominance on his part either.

It was just nice to be... Edward took care of him, made sure that Jacob felt good. It was a nice feeling to have someone else take care of you for once. To feel treasured and precious.

Jacob had spent so long taking care of his dad and following the pack. It was rare for someone else to be so eager to please him and Edward did that. Sometimes when they did this, it felt like the vampires only mission was to pleasure Jacob and make him scream.

Edward bit down over Jacob's pulse, but not enough to break skin and started sucking on the bruise until it was huge and practically glowed red.

"Mine."

The vampire whispered, his trusts got harder and faster as if to emphasis what he said.

"Edward!" Jacob cried out as his prostate was assaulted causing heated pleasure to flow through him in waves.

Something tightened in the pit of his stomach and Jake could feel Edward start to tremble as he neared his release.

"Mine." Edward grabbed Jacob's chin and pulled his head to the side to give the shifter a passionate kiss. Moments later they both came, screaming as they released.

"Yours."

Jacob's legs gave out and he fell fortunately Edward caught him. Only for the vampire to sink down to the ground with the shifter on his lap.

They sat there quietly, Jacob's breathing returned to normal as Edward traced circles around on Jacob's inner thigh as they rode out their orgasm. Once he'd recovered Jacob made to stand only for Edward to pull him back down. The shifter sat in his lap and Edward smiled that crooked smile, before giving Jake a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist and pulled him closer but the shifter pushed him away.

"We have to get back to Bella, she'll be looking for us soon if she isn't already."

Edwards eyes instantly narrowed at Bella's name, "When."

Jacob's face scrunched up in confusion. "Right now, of course."

"No," Edward growled. "I mean when are we telling her. I can't keep going on like this Jacob."

"I know, but-"

"Its not fair to us or her, we have to tell Bella. Not to mention your father and the pack will need to know soon."

"We'll tell her O.K." Jacob's lips pursed in a thin line. "Just not yet."

"Fine, I'll wait." Edward relented as he stroked Jacob's cheek. "But you'll need to tell Billy and the pack sooner rather than later."

The shifters eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

Edward stared up at Jacob, eyes intense and calculating. "They need to know if were going to make this work, Jacob. You said that Sam smelled me on you remember? We can't have them thinking I'm attacking you on a daily basis. Besides Billy's your father he has the right to know first."

Jacob gave a sigh, "I guess your right."

"Yes I am." Edward gave Jake a quick kiss and the shifter frowned.

"You know they're going to kill me, right?"

Edward laughed, "No they won't."

"How do you know?"

The vampire smiled, "Because I'd kill them if they tried."

A shiver ran down Jacob's spine, something in Edward's tone told him that he wasn't joking.

"Plus you could always just come and live with me once you've told them, to wait for them to cool off." Edward said as he stood up making the shifter stand as well.

Jacob's eyes widened and he smiled. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like if he wasn't Edwards mate, luckily he doesn't have to. "Thank you Edward."

"There's nothing to thank me for. My family already loves you and I said I'd do anything for you, didn't I?" Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob and held him close as he took a deep breath of his mate's scent. "Anything to keep you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Edward got home late that night he was greeted by a grinning Rosalie and Emmet at the foot of the steps, with a not so happy Alice following close behind.

"Something smells good." Emmet said as he sniffed the air and action that was mimicked by Rosalie.

"The puppy must be in heat." The blond said with a smirk. "Careful Edward, wouldn't want to have to get Jacob neutered now would we."

Edward rolled his eyes as he walked passed them towards the den, flopping down on the couch. With Alice keeping a watchful eye on him.

"I don't smell much of Jacob though and Edward does seem awfully relaxed." Emmet noted after taking a deep breath, he gave Edward a large grin. "Hey bro, can he still walk this time?"

Rosalie gave a dramatic sigh, "Maybe Edward's the one who needs to be neutered or else I'm afraid Jacob's ass will never survive."

Edward simply ignored them. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch.

"Wow, not a single insult or brooding glare." The blond gave an approving nod. "Jacob should put out more often if this is the effect he has."

Emmet gave a hearty laugh and Alice suppressed a smile as she watched the two disappear upstairs. Now wasn't the time, Edward's behaviour is unacceptable.

The pixie walked up to Edward and waited for him to look up at her, when he did he found Alice staring at him with a motherly look on her face.

"What?"

"I don't approve of what you're doing Edward."

The telepath closed his eyes, "He already promised that we'd tell Bella and his-"

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it." Alice gave a soft sigh, "That vision isn't supposed to happen for at least another year and yet you keep trying to push the deadline closer. It's not fair of you to try and trap Jacob like this."

Edward growled, "I'm not trapping him."

"Yes you are," Alice gave another sigh. "I understand your impatience, he's your mate. Its only natural to want to keep him with you, but trapping him like this is wrong."

"Again I'm not trapping him. It's bound to happen at some point, your vision proved that."

"But not for another year Edward. Jacob's body is changing faster than it should be at this point, all because you are forcing it to."

Edward didn't say anything just stared off to the side in an almost infant like way. You could practically see the pout on the vampire's face.

Alice crouched down in front of Edward, "You want Jacob to be happy don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then stop rushing things and let time take its course."

Edward gave a sigh, "Fine."

Alice smiled and gave a quick nod. She stood up and made to go upstairs when the pixie suddenly stopped. "I have to agree with Rosalie though. Carlisle will have to have you neutered if Jacob wants to retain the ability to sit."

Edward snatched a pen off the coffee table and threw it at Alice's retreating head just as Rosalie and Emmet burst into laughter upstairs.

**A/N: there it is**

**So I'm NOT a twilight fan, but the fanfiction is awesome so I had to give this a try. Never watched a single one of those movies but I have read the books and those are O.K.**

**Gotta say if Jakeward was an actual thing I'd probably be addicted to twilight. I already wrote the next two chapters which focus more on the title but those are more about the pack and the rest of the Cullens. It'll be a three part thing but I wanna see what you think before scarring anyone anymore than I already have.**

**Tell me what you think**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Warning: Lemon in this one as well just so you know.**

**After reading my other chapters I realised that putting them up as they are would seem kinda bizarre, so I decided to put in a few filler chapters just so the story makes sense. Not too many just enough to make sure everything flows right, basically this is no longer a three part thing. **

**In all honesty writing twilight fanfiction is new territory for me so I don't really know what I'm doing. **

**So happy for all the reviews!**

**Fingers crossed.**

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter**

It was happening again.

Jacob could feel it.

He could feel Edwards stare from the couch on the opposite side, while Bella went babbling on about how happy she is that he and the vampire were at least being civil with each other.

Jake loves Bella, he really does and no part of him actually wants to ignore his best friend but Edward was making it difficult.

The vampire had his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders while he kept eye-raping Jacob who sat on the other side of the room.

The wolf could barely suppress a shiver at how dark Edwards eyes had become, despite the fact that he'd fed just that morning.

Jacob tried to ignore him to focus on Bella, unfortunately that only seemed to make things worse.

She's supposed to be his best friend for fuck's sakes and yet he's going behind her back, screwing her boyfriend.

Bella almost died from the pain of being away from Edward all because of him. Because he stole Edward from her.

It's all his fault.

He shouldn't have been there that night at the dance. Sure Billy made him go, but he could have refused. He could have dealt with his fathers wrath to spare Bella the heartache.

But he didn't, he went, Edward saw him and now...

Now everything's a mess.

The moment he first set eyes on Edward he knew something was wrong. Not just the pale ice-cold skin or the unusual honey gold eyes, no that Jacob could have dealt with.

Its the look in those gold eyes that got him.

Edward stared intensely, eyes following every movement and twitch his body made as if he were trying to commit it to memory. He kept taking deep breath's like he'd smelt the most enticing aroma he'd ever smelt in his life and wanted to take in as much as he possibly could, before it could fade away.

Then he looked into Jacob's eyes and the quileute felt his heart stop. It was a look he'd never gotten from anyone ever before, one he'd hoped to one day get from Bella or at least maybe the love of his life.

A mixture of devotion, love, loyalty and...want.

Deep crippling desire glowed in Edwards eyes and Jacob couldn't help but blush. The native felt like he would pass out just from the sheer intensity of the look in the older boy's eyes.

But he kept calm, delivered the message his father had sent him with to Bella and wasted no time in getting the hell out of there once he was finished. Now frustrated and completely confused.

It wasn't till a few days later that he saw Edward again and again and again and again...

It started at the hardware store of all places.

Edward was cool and friendly and yet somehow Jacob couldn't help feeling like the other was flirting with him. The older boy was always trying to touch him in some subtle way, talking in low tones and gazing into Jacob's eyes. Edward was interesting though and (although he wouldn't admit it at the time) very attractive. It was rare for someone like that to pay so much attention to him, so he'd allow it.

He'd ignore the fact that he knew it was wrong to spend so much time with the girl he supposedly loved's boyfriend while she wasn't there. It's not like there was any harm in it.

It's not like Jacob was flirting back anyway, most of the time he'd be blushing to hard to give any kind of reply. So it didn't seem like that big a deal.

It was a very big deal.

After weeks spent with Edward, Jacob went to go check on his best friend only to find her in a broken mess.

Bella was empty, just the hollow shell of a girl he once knew and loved. The sight was absolutely heartbreaking and Jacob couldn't understand what could have possibly happened to make her that way.

Honestly, she had Edward, what did she have to be so depressed about?

After spending all that time with the bronze haired boy Jacob was starting to develop a slight tinge of jealousy towards his best friend. After all Edward is perfect and Bella had him all to herself. Which is what confused him even more when he saw his broken friend. She should be positively glowing.

That's when she told him.

She cried and said that Edward left her.

Never gave a reason, didn't even kiss her goodbye. Just wished her the best and left her.

But that wasn't right.

Jacob was hanging out with Edward just the day before and by the sounds of it he left Bella two days before he started spending time with Jacob.

At the time the native wasn't sure what to say or think.

What could he say?

_'Edward isn't gone, he's been with me everyday since he dumped you'_

That would definitely not be a good idea.

Instead Jacob tried to comfort her as best as he could until he went to meet Edward at their usual meeting place, in a clearing in the woods and proceeded by ripping the older boy a new one.

Edward just stood there listening as the native ranted and raved, until he finally told Jacob why he left Bella.

He did it for him. Edward confessed, telling Jacob how much he loved and needed him. How Bella wasn't the one for him, that Jacob is the only one he wanted.

That Jacob completes him.

Jacob was stunned for a few seconds giving Edward just enough time to seal their lips in a kiss and make the quileute moan.

Even then Jacob couldn't deny the fact that there was something there between him and Edward, something powerful and addictive. He wanted nothing more than to just give into the other to let Edward love him the way he hoped-no-knew he'd be able to if he just let him.

But he couldn't.

It was wrong.

He's Bella's boyfriend for fuck's sakes!

At that moment Jacob realised one thing.

_'I stole my best friend's boyfriend'_

As that one thought bounced around in his head, the quileute pushed Edward away.

He called him sick, a monster told him to stay away and never come near him again not meaning a single word of it and then he ran.

All Jacob could think about was Bella. How torn up she was that the love of her life was gone when all this time he was the one who took him away from her.

Jake was so disgusted with himself that he couldn't stand it and yet somehow after his first phase, after he found out what Edward really was, after the mess with Laurent. After things seemed to have calmed down.

Every time he'd find himself back in Edwards arms.

Jacob didn't imprint, but for some reason there was this constant pull towards Edward one that was strong and insistent.

He spent every night with his vampire, just talking or kissing or fucking. It never really mattered what they did, all Jacob knew was for the first time he was completely happy and it was all because of Edward.

Unfortunately for the wolf his days were spent with the train wreck named Isabella Swan.

Everyday he'd try to cheer her up and comfort her, just be there for her in the hopes that she'll get over Edward and Jacob can be truly happy, but she never did.

Until eventually Jacob couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend that way. So he went to Edward and he begged, pleaded for him to go back to Bella and fix her. Just so she could be the way she used to be.

Of course Edward refused.

He refused to pretend to love some one he doesn't. He wanted Jacob to go away with him, to stay with him forever, to marry him.

No matter how much he wanted to, Jacob couldn't leave his family, the pack and he certainly couldn't leave Bella in the condition she was in.

So Jacob made a deal with the vampire.

He asked for Edward to go back to Bella, to make her better and once she was strong enough to live without him. Then Jacob would marry him.

Needless to say Edward agreed and things were going fine.

But Edward was getting restless, Bella was now more attached to him than ever before and the vampire wanted to just tell her the truth so he could finally be with his wolf. But Jacob said no, not yet.

So Edward waits, because he'll do anything for Jacob, but he won't wait forever.

"Jacob! Are you even listening to me?"

The quileute was ripped from his thoughts by a frowning Bella. The girl was staring at him with concern in her eyes and she leaned away from Edward. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Bella." Jacob said with a nervous laugh, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. I just have patrol later so I'll have to leave in a while."

"Oh," the worry in Bella's eyes faded and she gave him a smile. "Well Edward's going hunting tonight, maybe you could go together?"

Jacob almost gave a sigh, Bella is always trying to make them get along.

_**'If only she knew how well we really get along'**_

The wolf thought darkly and Edward smirked earning a glare from the wolf. Just then the phone rang, Bella quickly excused herself and hopped off the couch to go answer it.

Jacob let out a deep breath and combed a hand through his hair, when he suddenly felt a cold heavy weight on top of him.

Edward was staring right into his eyes with that same lust filled look on his face. Jacob's eyes went wide and he tried to push the vampire off of him only for Edward to pin him down on his back.

"What the hell, are you crazy!" The wolf hissed, trying not to be too loud. He could hear Bella's voice from the kitchen as she chatted with Jessica on the phone.

Edward didn't answer just pressed his lips against Jacob's, forcing his tongue into the native's mouth and earning a low whimper, before he pulled away and to start leaving kisses down Jacob's neck.

"Edward stop." Jacob whispered as he tried to suppress a moan. "Bella could-"

"You'll just have to be quiet then, won't you." Edward mumured against his skin as his hands stared fiddling with the buttons on Jacobs jeans.

The wolf's eyes went wider and he started struggling. "What?! No! Not here you idiot."

Edward growled impatiently and he pinned Jacob's arms down by his sides. "Then where Jacob? When? You still want to wait before we tell Bella and that's fine, but it's been two weeks since we've seen each other and I want you now."

"But-"

"No but's."

Jacob glared, "Damn it leech. I'm not-"

Edward swallowed the rest of Jacob's sentence as he closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply. Jacob struggled like always and like always he gave in.

The vampire quickly finished undoing Jacob's pants, pulling them down a bit and slipped his hand inside and passed his boxers. He was extremely surprised when Edward hand went right passed his already hard member, so he could slip a finger into Jacob's hole.

The quileute let out a sharp gasp as his back arched off the couch cushion's, Edward smirked and started nipping at Jacob's throat as his finger moved in and out at a torturously slow pace.

Jacob's mind turned into mush when another finger slipped in and moved around until they finally found his prostate and another went in as well. The wolf quickly covered his mouth to muffle his screams, while Edward just stared down at him.

He could never get enough of watching Jacob when he was _this_. This blushing panting mess, he was absolutely breathtaking. It was enough for Edward to fight off his own arousal just to watch him.

Jacob couldn't deny how good it felt and soon he found himself moving down with the fingers just to keep that glorious friction going. Unfortunately three fingers weren't enough.

"Edward..."

The vampire stroked Jacob's hair as he smiled down at his wolf. "Yes, love."

"Edward... please, I want you." Jacob panted out before muffling another scream.

The vampire leaned in and kissed Jacob's forehead. "I'd do anything for you Jacob, just tell me what you want."

Jacob's blush got darker, "I-I want you inside me."

"Whatever you want."

Edward was about to pull down Jacobs pants when they heard Bella saying goodbye to Jessica and reality set in.

"She's coming."

"So?"

Jacob's eyes went wide, _'He wouldn't'_

Yes he would.

_'Edward you promised'_

A low growl left the vampires throat and he grit his teeth, before moving down for a quick kiss. "Fine."

Edward quickly fixed Jacob's pants and went back to his seat while Jacob tried to fix his hair and shirt.

Bella walked in with a playful frown on her face, "Jessica almost talked my ear off." The girl flopped down next to Edward and leaned on his chest, "What did you two talk about while I was gone?"

Jacob blushed simply glowing in embarrassment. He couldn't believe what he'd almost done with Bella's boyfriend.

In Bella's house.

On her couch.

While she was in the next room!

Knowing her friend better than anyone else, Bella looked up at Jacob with a worried look on her face. "Jake what'-"

"Bella we have to go." Edward said as he stood off the couch, gently removing the girl from his chest. "I have to feed and Jacob needs to go on patrol so I offered him a ride. Right Jacob?" The vampire stared expectantly at the wolf.

Jacob started and stood up as well, "Yeah Edward said he'd drive me to the border."

"Oh," Bella said surprised and she stood up to walk them out, "O.K well then I guess I'll see you later."

She walked them to the door and watched them get into the Volvo, she was a little surprised that Edward didn't kiss her like he usually did. "Edward, you're coming later, right?"

"I don't know when I'll finish, I'll see you at school tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah, O.K."

"Bye Bells." Jacob felt guilt prick his insides painfully as he got into the car.

Once he got settled in his seat and Bella disappeared back into the house Edward spoke. "Seat belt on."

Jacob did as he was told, "Look, we didn't have to leave so-"

Jacob's sentence was cut off when the car suddenly pulled away from Bella's house and burned down the road at a speed that would probably break a normal human's neck. The wolf gripped his seat so hard that his fingers were starting to dig right through the leather.

Just as suddenly Edward pulled into the road leading into the Cullen residence and he parked the car in front of the mansion.

Jacob gasped, "Jesus, Edward are you fucking crazy?!"

Edward was out of the car and on Jacob's side in a blur and started dragging the wolf along with him into the house.

"Jake!" Emmet immediately called from the den.

"Hey Jakey!" Alice beamed as she tried to wrap the wolf in a hug only for Edward to pull him away from her grasp and up the steps.

As Edward tossed him onto the bed, Jacob could hear Rosalie shout. "Carlisle, Edward needs to be neutered!"

The door slammed shut.

"What the fuck Edward! You can't just-"

Jacob was silenced yet again, as Edward practically tackled him to the bed and started pulling off his clothes simultaneously giving the wolf a deep kiss.

"Edward!" Jacob gasped as Edward's mouth went down his chest. As soon as Jacob's clothes were off Edward started working on his own.

"Edward?"

The vampire didn't reply.

It was happening again.

Jacob pulled Edward's face up towards his to get the vampire to look at him. "Edward."

He immediately went down for a searing kiss, "I want you."

"Ed-"

"Right now."

Before he knew what was happening Edward lifted one of Jacob's legs over his shoulder and plunged into the shifter.

"Ah!" Jacob cried out and Edward paused to lean down and kiss the wolf one more time before he started thrusting in and out of the heated body beneath him.

"Ed'... Ah... Edward"

Jacob moaned as his vampire moved and his back arched into Edward, meeting him thrust for thrust. Going at an animalistic pace. Until they both came hard screaming each other's names.

Jacob slumped into the bed enjoying the pleasured haze while Edward pulled some sheets over both of them, kissing every inch of the wolf's neck and chest.

"You're insane." Jacob breathed once he was down from his high as he snuggled into Edwards arms while the vampire showered him with affection.

Edward shrugged, "Its been two weeks. I would have taken you at Bella's but she interrupted."

Jacob sighed, _'Bella'_

"We need to tell her."

Edward pulled back and lay down so he was staring right into Jacob's deep brown eyes. "You're ready?"

"Yeah, I figured if she isn't strong enough now, then she'll never be strong enough. Even if she hates me after this, at least there won't be anymore lies."

Edward smiled and gave Jacob a slow kiss, "I'm proud of you Jacob."

"God she's going to hate me!" The wolf groaned as he sank into Edwards chest.

"Probably," Edward wrapped his arms around the quileute. "But it doesn't matter cause I love you more than she could ever hate you."

"You'd better."

"And the pack?"

Jacob took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'll tell them after we tell Bella."

"Alright."

"I love you, Edward."

The vampire smiled and gave Jacob a slow kiss.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Alice stepped inside, "Edward, Esme's made lunch for Jacob. It's a new recipe so she's very eager for him to taste it."

Jacob resisted the urge to hide under the covers as Alice gave him a beaming smile while _she _resisted the urge to jump on the bed and hug him.

Oh what the hell.

Before Jacob could blink he was suddenly jumped and wrapped up by a tiny spike haired blur, "I've missed you Jakey, it's been ages."

"Hi Alice." Jacob blushed feeling extremely uncomfortable in his state of undress, especially after what he just did with her brother. _'Help'_

Edward chuckled and gave Alice's arm a slight tug, "Let him breathe Alice."

"I'd take my own advice if I were you Edward." Rosalie's voice suddenly came from the door.

The blond gave Jacob a fond smile until she smirked at Edward, "Honestly, the pup's barely here two seconds and you're already ploughing his ass into the mattress. Sex can be an addiction, you know."

Edward growled, "Oh like you and Emmet are the poster children for abstinence."

"All I'm saying is take it easy, I'm only looking out for Jacob's well-being." Rosalie stood with her arms folded over her chest. "At this rate I'm afraid the poor puppy doesn't stand a chance against your sex drive."

"Rosalie don't tease them." Jacob was relieved to hear Jasper's sensible voice as he walked passed the bedroom and shot a glance at his wife who still had her arms around wolf's neck and smiled. "After all, a hundred years of abstinence will do that to you."

Jacob groaned, _'so much for sensible'_

"Damn!" Emmet called from downstairs in a loud booming voice. "A hundred years. That's a lot of sexual tension Jake."

"Two hundred in vampire years." The pixie said with a nod.

"Well... that settles it." Rosalie said turning her head to the side and called. "Carlisle, Jacob's going to need a new ass!"

"Children that's enough!" Esme scolded from what the quileute assumed would be the kitchen and suddenly Jake remembered why she was his favourite until-

"Besides I'm sure Jacob's healing abilities can handle anything Edward does to it."

The entire house erupted in laughter and giggles, Edward sighed while Jacob relented and hid under the covers.

He was mortified.

**A/N: chapter done**

**Next one the Cullens get an unwelcome surprise.**

**Can you guess what it is.**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: O.K so in this chapter Edward and Jacob haven't told Bella about their relationship yet. I still wanna draw that out a bit more.**

**This chapter was actually inspired by a review from Lytebrytehybrid88.**

**I wasn't really planning on doing it this way but hey, I think it worked out great.**

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: see first chapter cause I own nothing.**

**P.S: Thanks for all the reviews xo**

Carlisle was concerned.

As the sire went to go stand next to his mate, he let his eyes drift over the den that was slowly being filled up by his children.

Alice was already seated on the couch, with her hands on her lap and an extremely confused look on her face. Jasper walked in next looking just as puzzled as his wife seemed to be.

The doctor was quite surprised to see him pause and stare at Alice almost like he hadn't even realised that she was there, before he walked over and sat next to her. Alice almost jumped in surprise when Jasper sat down, before her expression just went back to being confused.

Rosalie and Emmett came next.

Emmett all but collapsed on the other couch near the window and stared in front of him with the same puzzled look as the others on his face. A deep frown marred his features and he sat with his arms folded over his chest. While Rosalie had a look that seemed to be some odd mixture of confusion and anger.

Esme looked up at him with deep concern glowing in her eyes in a silent question. Not understanding why they all seemed to be so upset.

All except for Edward.

The telepath came into the living room with an indestructible smirk on his face as he walked over to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall. You could almost feel the smugness just radiate off of him in waves.

Jasper shot a glare at the bronze haired vampire, which only served to make Edward's smirk grow even more.

The entire family sat there in silence not saying a word, not even breathing.

Which struck the doctor as odd.

Sure they didn't need to breath, respiration was mostly just for appearance purposes and tracking scents when they went hunting or needed to sense an attack.

But it was still unnerving seeing them sit so perfectly still, almost like they were trying to stop themselves from accidentally taking a breath or making a move.

After a full ten minutes of deathly silence passed Esme gave Carlisle's hand a slight squeeze and the doctor cleared his throat, causing all the 'kids' to look up at him.

"Well now that we've fully established that something is wrong, would anyone like to tell me what that is?"

Alice immediately looked down at her lap and started chewing on her bottom lip. Jasper said nothing choosing to stay in the same statue like state as before along with Rosalie and Emmett. Edward however was even more excited than before.

The telepath grinned and after two more minutes of silence decided to speak.

"Were going to need four new kennels Carlisle." The other Cullen kids flinched simultaneously, making the doctor even more worried until,

"It would seem Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice decided to adopt a few strays from the local reservation."

And with that the Cullen house erupted.

~FLASHBACK~

They made a beautiful pairing.

Alice couldn't help but sigh as she watched Edward and Jacob on the other side of the room. The shifter lay with his head on Edward's chest as the vampire traced lines along Jacob's neck and chest.

With her love of fashion Alice could appreciate the stark differences between her brother and his mate.

They were an exquisite contrast.

Pale against dark.

Vampire and werewolf.

A dangerous combination under any normal circumstances. They were meant to be enemies after all, nature decided their mutual hatred of one another a long time ago and yet, as Alice watched them she couldn't imagine a more perfect pairing.

Jacob stared up adoringly into Edward's eyes, clearly sending mental messages to which the vampire whispered replies in an effort to keep their conversation as intimate and private as possible.

Of course in a house full of vampires privacy, wasn't really possible. Still they seemed oblivious to the outside world, or rather the world outside of their immediate personal space.

Edward worshipped Jacob and it's pretty obvious that the wolf adored his vampire. Edward once told Alice that he felt actual physical pain whenever they were in the same room and he couldn't touch Jacob in some way. Which made the situation with Bella that much more unbearable.

When Alice first saw Edward and Jacob together the pixie was extremely upset. Bella is her best friend after all, and now with Jacob taking her place. Bella would be heartbroken.

Alice saw visions of what happened to Bella after they "left". The girl was absolutely miserable, it almost made the pixie's heart clench at the sight. Then she'd look into Edwards future and saw that it had vanished completely, meaning the telepath would be with Jacob for a very long time.

And when Alice saw them together she understood why.

They were perfect together.

Alice has never seen Edward happier than he is when he's with Jacob, not even when he was still in love with Bella.

The two relationships simply couldn't be compared.

It was beautiful, slightly unhealthy and at the same time Alice couldn't help but wonder...

Why didn't she have that with Jasper?

Sure she loves her mate, trusts him, would do anything for him, but somehow Edward and Jacob's bond seemed so much stronger. Like their souls were bonded by some kind of invisible force.

Like one would quite literally die if they went without the other for too long. Like they were each others life force.

Alice wasn't the only one who was wondering the same thing. The pixie vampire could tell.

She's seen the looks that Jasper would give the two of them when they weren't looking. Feel the wonder and slight envy her mate would unknowingly project, before she managed to snap him out of his trance.

She noticed the long lingering stares that Rosalie gave them. Almost see the blond compare her relationship with Emmett with that of Edward and Jacob. See the doubt flash across her eyes.

Fortunately for his part Emmett seemed blissfully unaware, although Alice has caught him smiling fondly at the two on more than one occasion.

Edward leaned down to place a kiss on Jacob's forehead just as the shifter gave a yawn and tucked his head underneath the vampires chin.

Not surprising since Jacob just came in after going on patrol with the rest of the pack like he did almost everyday since he shifted. Jacob spent most of his time at the Cullen mansion and the pixie would always wonder why Jacob didn't just move in. After all Esme loved mothering the shifter and since they'd buried the hatchet, Rosalie was almost just as protective of Jacob as Edward was.

The blond would always maintain that she simply preferred the dog to that dreadful little human thing Edward used to bring around and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she actually liked Jacob.

No, it had nothing to do with them. Apparently Jacob's reluctance was the reservations doing, the boy simply refused to leave his father and pack brothers behind. La Push is his home so he can't just leave. That much Edward could understand, albeit a bit reluctantly.

Alice gave another sigh as she leaned against the door way. Jacob's eyes were heavy with sleep and he was just barely able to stay awake as Edward gently stroked his hair.

They really are just perfect together.

Although Bella is still her best friend Alice had to admit, having Jacob around was a lot easier to deal with than Bella.

It was refreshing being able to be around a warm body without wanting to drain it dry. Jacob is a wolf after all and with that wet dog smell, none of the Cullens ever had to fight the urge to take a bite out of him. Something that always had the tiny vampire concerned whenever Bella came over.

Her overly sweet smelling blood was a constant temptation for all of them, especially Jasper. He wasn't quite used to the vegetarian lifestyle just yet and was always terrified of slipping up whenever they went out in public.

Having Bella around at home as well, was putting an enormous amount of strain on the empath and Alice had to admit Jacob is a better option for Edward.

Plus this way Edward never have to change him like he would have had he stayed with Bella, which is something that her brother never wanted to do in the first place.

Edward wanted to keep Bella human, he didn't want to damn her to the same fate as his but of course Bella's mind wouldn't be changed and she was adamant in Edward turning her and staying with him forever. Something that made Rosalie dislike her even more.

It's a common misconception that most humans have.

They just don't understand exactly how long forever really is and the full gravity of price you have to pay to achieve it. In the end, the price really isn't worth the gift.

The wolf was fast asleep when Jasper suddenly appeared beside Alice. A testament to how captivating the psychic found them, she was so distracted by watching Edward watch Jacob sleep that she didn't notice her own mate walk up behind her.

"Bella's coming."

Alice's head snapped up and she listened carefully to hear the sound of Bella's beat up old truck coming towards the house.

After taking a deep breath and catching her sweet scent, Alice quickly went over to Edward who's head was still firmly in Lala land as he stared down at his wolf.

"Edward."

The telepath blinked and looked up at Alice with an odd smile on his face. Until he caught Bella's scent and heard her truck, instantly causing a frown to spread over his lips.

_'Are you going to take him upstairs?'_

"No." Edward said as he sat up a bit, making Jacob sit up as well, "There's no point in hiding him, besides he's my mate I shouldn't have to."

Absolutely hating to have to wake Jake when he looked so peaceful, the vampire gently tried to wake him while Alice went to stand next to Jasper.

"Exactly why is Swan still coming over here?" Rosalie sneered from the top of the stairs as she and Emmett made their way down. "I thought Edward already traded her in for the shifter upgrade."

"They haven't told her yet." Alice said with a sigh as they waited for Bella to drive up to the house.

"Why the hell not? If they're having trouble finding the right words then I'd be more than happy to do it for them."

"You'll do no such thing." The pixie said in a scolding tone, "Jacob just wants to wait a bit before telling her. She's his best friend Rosalie, this is incredibly hard for him."

"Which is exactly why I'm offering my services." The blond flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "I'll make it as quick and painless as I can stand."

"C'mon Babe," Emmett pleaded, "For Jacob."

Rosalie looked over at Edward and Jacob and fought off the urge to smile when the shifter yawned widely and sat up, giving his vampire a smile.

"Fine. I won't say anything." The blond said as she folded her arms over her chest. "Much."

"Rosalie."

Jacob sat up and panicked when Edward told him that Bella was there. "Shit." He made to stand when Edward grabbed his hand.

"No, you're not going anywhere. Just relax."

"Look I know I said we'd tell her, but she can't find out like this."

"And she won't," Edward gave the wolf a quick kiss holding his face in his hands. "Just calm down."

Before Jake could argue anymore the front door opened and he could hear Bella's clumsy footsteps walk in.

"Hi Bella." Alice chirped as she gave the girl a hug which she returned with a smile.

"Hey Alice, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"If only." Rosalie mumbled, making sure that Bella heard her.

The girl gave a sigh while Alice glared at her sister before bringing her attention back to the human.

"What brings you by?"

"I came to see Edward," Bella started looking around them, Emmett and Jasper both smiled while Rosalie just glared like always. "The sun was out yesterday, but Edward didn't come pick me up like he usually does when you guys go "camping" and he didn't come over last night. So I just came to see if everything's O.K."

"Oh, well Edward's fine-"

"Edward's absolutely fantastic." Rosalie said smugly interrupting Alice.

"Where is he?"

"He-"

"In the living room with Jacob." Alice glared at the blond while Bella just stared in surprise.

"Jacob's here? Why?"

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak again when Emmett gently tugged her arm and whispered low enough for Bella not to hear. "Babe you promised. For Jake, remember?"

The blond gave huff and turned away from Bella so she was facing Emmett and Alice almost sighed in relief.

The pixie gave Bella a reassuring smile as she led her to the living room. "Edward went hunting this morning and ran into Jacob just as he got off patrol. Since Esme's been dying to have someone taste some of her food Edward invited Jacob over for breakfast."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Jacob got off the couch and gave Bella a hug, "Morning Bells."

"I'm surprised to see you here Jake." The girl mumbled into Jacob's shoulder before pulling back. "I thought you didn't like the Cullens."

"You wanted me to get along with the leeches so I'm getting along with the leeches." Jacob subtly shot an apologetic look over to the vampires standing behind Bella all of which gave a nod or smile of understanding. Except for Rosalie who was silently mouthing death threats at him.

He gave Bella a smile, "Besides since when do I say no to free food."

Bella laughed and looked around the shifter to Edward.

The girl walked over, wrapped her arms around him in a hug and leaned up to kiss him only for the vampire to turn his head and place a kiss on her cheek. The girl blinked in surprise.

"Good morning Bella."

"Morning Edward." Bella stared at him with concern, "You didn't come over last night. Where were you?"

Edward smiled as the memory of what he and the shifter did before he had to go on patrol came back to him, while Jacob just blushed and looked away.

"I was busy."

"With what?"

"Carlisle asked me to help him with something."

Rosalie gave a snort while Emmett had to suppress a laugh. Alice gave Rosalie a warning look and Jasper just shook his head.

"Oh, O.K well, it's saturday so I thought that maybe we could spend the day together." Bella asked with hope burning in her eyes, a look that clearly broke Jacob's heart.

"I should go, Dad'll get worried."

Alarm flashed in Edwards eyes and he almost called out for Jacob not to leave, when Esme saved him from his outburst.

"Jacob dear you can't leave yet, I just finished making breakfast." The woman came into the living room at inhuman speed and took Jacob's arm.

"Bella could-"

"Bella eats like a bird, she couldn't possibly finish it all alone and I made enough to feed a wolf." Esme laughed as she pulled Jacob towards the kitchen. "Edward, bring Bella into the kitchen, its so early I doubt she's had anything to eat."

Edward gave his mother a look of gratitude and Esme just smiled. He looked down at Bella who was staring at Jacob with a look of confusion and amusement. The vampire took Bella's hand and walked on after his mate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella felt like she'd just stepped into the twilight zone. (The actual twilight zone)

The girl simply couldn't believe her eyes.

As Bella just kept picking at her plate she watched as Esme doted on Jacob. Although that didn't really surprise her. Esme has always been motherly and having a mouth to feed always seemed to bring a smile on the older woman's face so that's not what was bothering her.

Alice constantly picking at Jacob's shirt with a frown and begging him to let her take him shopping didn't surprise her either. The pixie has always been friendly, always trying to make new friends. Always trying to fix fashion disasters. Watching her tilt the wolf's head to the side to see what colours would best match his skin tone isn't what got her.

No what really got her was Rosalie.

The blond exchanged the usual insults with Jacob while the shifter wolfed down his his food, only this time there was obviously no malicious intent behind their words.

It sounded more like Rosalie was teasing him.

"I wonder what the mutt does with all the food he practically in hales. Putting it away for the winter perhaps." The blonde then leaned over Jacobs shoulder and filled his glass with orange juice while she whispered in the shifters ear. Instantly causing a blush to spread over Jacob's face.

As Bella looked over the kitchen she saw Emmett bite his knuckles in an effort to stop himself from laughing while Jasper smirked and Alice gave a smile.

"Shove it barbie." Jacob growled earning nothing but a smirk as Rosalie playfully ruffled his hair.

"Now now pup, we both know I'm not the one shoving things around here."

"Rosalie." Esme scolded as she shooed her daughter away to stand next to Emmett although her eyes seemed to glow with amusement.

"How's your food Jacob?"

The shifter swallowed and tried for a smile, "It's perfect. Thanks Esme."

"You're welcome," the vampire gave the side of Jacob's head a quick peck before straightening up to walk over to the fridge. "I can't wait for you to see what I have planned for lunch."

Jacob choked on his juice and gave a quick cough before putting the glass back down. Bella could feel Edward tense beside her and saw the vampire narrow his eyes and relax as Jacob gave him a look. "Actually I should really get going, Sam-"

"Nuh uh." Emmett said as he walked over to Jake and gave his back a thump, "You and me are gonna wrestle once you're done eating."

"In your dreams-"

"And then were going shopping in Port Angeles." Alice chirped as she practically bounced on her heels.

"Forget it shorty, I'm not going shopping with you today or any other day." Jacob growled as he bit into his toast.

"Please Jacob," Alice almost wailed, "I can't leave you to walk around looking like that, it would be morally irresponsible."

The wolf gave a snort, "Morally irresponsible?"

"Yes, now stop being such a stubborn wolf. It's shopping for clothes, not armageddon."

"With you there isn't much of a difference."

Emmett and Rosalie laughed and Esme tossed a smile over her shoulder.

Alice gave a pout and wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck. "Please Jakey, please please-"

_'Jakey?'_

Jasper put a hand on the shifters shoulder as he walked passed, "Resistance is futile Jacob, I'd give in if I were you."

Bella could only blink as the scene played out in front of her. This morning she never would have dreamed of seeing this.

When she woke up this morning she thought that Jacob hated vampires, that the Cullens stayed as far away from the wolves as possible but now.

Now she's watching the quileute comfortably have breakfast with the resident vampires like he's done it millions of times. Hell, he almost looked like part of the Cullen family already. Esme and Alice adored him, Jasper didn't seem uncomfortable when he was near the shifter. Emmett obviously liked him and Rosalie of all people treated him like a little brother.

Bella bit her lip and stared down at her barely touched plate. Jacob fit in so much more than she ever did. Jealousy rose up in the girls chest, although she knew she had no right to be. She's the one who was constantly pushing Jacob to make nice with Edward after all. And now that it was happening she had no right to get upset over it.

Bella looked up at Edward and found him smiling as he watched his sister constantly beg the wolf while Jacob kept refusing. Even though the shifter was showing signs of cracking.

"Bella, you're barely eating a thing is something wrong?" Esme asked suddenly making everyone in the room aware of her presence.

"No, nothing's wrong Esme." Bella gave a half smile, "Breakfast really is delicious."

"Good."

The mood in the room suddenly dropped, Alice pulled away from the wolf and Jacob stood up off his chair. "I really need to go."

"But Jake you-" Alice suddenly stopped and her eyes glazed over. Edwards eyes instantly focussed on her as he tried to watch her vision and froze at what he saw.

Rosalie walked up to the pixie and leaned against the table. "Alice?"

Bella stood and put a hand on Edwards arm. "Edward what's going on?"

The vampire didn't reply.

"Edward." Jacob called and Edward blinked to look up at the shifter still not saying a word. Bella frowned as she looked between her best friend and boyfriend.

Alice's eyes cleared and she sank into a chair.

"Victoria."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Edward son. Bella is talking to you.'_

Edward tore his eyes away from the wall of trees on the other side of the clearing to look down at the girl.

"...I just hope everything works out." Bella leaned into Edwards chest as she stared out in the same direction as the others as they waited for Sam's pack to arrive.

"It will." Edward said as he looked back to the wall of tree's, his arm felt awkward as he wrapped it around the girl's tiny shoulders. So different than when he has his arm around Jacob, not as warm as Jacob either.

The vampire found himself even more anxious to see his mate than before.

A wave of calm washed over him and Edward gave a slight sigh. Looking behind him he found Jasper smirking at him.

"You need to calm down Edward." The empath whispered too low and too fast for any normal human to hear. "Bella's already suspicious because she thinks your ignoring her."

"That's because he is ignoring her." Rosalie whispered as she glanced at the telepath from the corner of her eye.

"Hey bro, when are you gonna tell Bella about you and Jake?"

"After this is all over."

"Why not just tell her now?"

"Yes Rosalie why don't we tell Bella that I'm leaving her for her best friend just before Victoria tries to kill her with an army of vampires." Edward growled, "We both know that's cruel even by your standards."

"Your going to need to tell her eventually Edward," Alice said with a frown. "It's not fair to her."

"It's not up to me Alice, Jacob wants to wait. He loves her, he doesn't want to see her hurt."

"Its still best to tell her sooner rather than later." Esme said carefully. "The longer you wait, the more she'll hurt."

"If you have any problems, my offer still stands." Rosalie folded her arms over her chest with a grin. "I'd be more than happy to dispose of miss Yawn myself."

"Rosalie."

Suddenly a loud howl tore through the air followed by nine others and the smell of wet dog drifted through the air and got stronger.

Edward took a deep breath and almost immediately caught Jacob's scent, causing a smile to break out over his face. Edward stepped forward and Bella pulled away from the vampire's chest to take his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

_'Down boy,'_ Rosalie teased, _'don't get too excited.'_

Edward shot a glare at the blond which she just ignored and faced forward where the scent of dog was getting stronger.

_'What's that smell?'_

Edward was surprised to hear Jaspers thought as the empath took a deep breath.

_'Did the wolves decide to bring someone with them?'_

Edward took another deep breath, other than Jacob's rich woodsy scent all the vampire could smell was wet dog. Could the others smell Jacob now too?

Why?

_'Absolutely breathtaking, like-like orchids and summer rain'_ Alice's bright thought came through and the telepath knew she couldn't be talking about Jacob.

_'Damn that smells good.'_ Emmett took a step forward and Edward saw his brothers broad chest expand. _'Who the hell are they bringing with them?'_

_'That can't be a mutt can it?'_ Rosalie's thought surprised him the most, the blond sounded shocked to death and almost terrified. _'Edward who the hell are the dogs bringing with them'_

"They're all wolves as far as I can tell." Edward said this time loud enough for even Bella to hear.

Carlisle looked over his children curiously, "Why wouldn't they be?"

"Wolves?!" The pixies eyes went wide. "All of them?!"

_'How can a wolf smell so good'_

"Edward what's going on?" Bella asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure." The vampire answered as he continued to listen to his siblings thoughts.

_'Really good'_ Emmett took another step forward.

_'It's sweet' _Jasper almost moaned in his head and Edward blinked in surprise.

The sound of paws pounding dirt and crushing twigs and leaves got louder and Carlisle stood in front of the others as they waited for the shifters to appear.

"Remember to be on your best behaviour." The doctor said in a stern tone as he pointed a look at Rosalie, who seemed to be much too preoccupied to hear her father speak.

_'Why does a dog smell so good?'_

Loud growls and barks sounded from the other side of the trees until the shifters stepped out.

Edwards eyes instantly fell on Jacob's wolf and he pushed down the urge to smile as the russet creatures eyes flashed and he looked away from Edwards gaze.

_'Beautiful' _Edward wasn't surprised to hear Alice's thought, as she's often cooed at Jake on how "cute" he looked in his wolf form. He didn't however expect to hear the others thoughts on the wolves. The pure shock of what he heard would have knocked the air out of him if he could breathe.

_'That one there, the light brown one'_ came Jasper's thoughtful voice, _'Now why does he smell so good?'_

_'I suppose dark silver isn't too bad for a wolf'_ Rosalie thought with a slight frown, _'it's actually kind off cute.'_

_'Kinda small isn't he'_ Emmett folded his arms over his chest, _'still, small or not he smells good'_

Edward was snapped out of his siblings thoughts when Jacob came trotting over. The wolf let his head drop slightly and Bella smiled running her fingers through his fur.

A low growl left Edwards throat and Jacobs eyes snapped up to meet his. _'I miss you'_

The vampire suppressed a grin when he realised what the shifter was doing and let his head dip slightly in a subtle nod.

Suddenly Sam's black wolf let out a sharp bark, _'Get away from there Jacob'_

The russet wolf pulled away, _'I'll see you later' _and trotted back to the wolves side of the treaty line.

"Sam," Carlisle suddenly said drawing everyone's attention. "Would it be possible for you to shift back so we would be able to understand each other better?"

The black wolf growled a sound that was echoed by the others.

"They don't trust us." Edward said reading the pack leaders mind. "They're not comfortable being around us in their human forms."

"I understand your mistrust and its completely justified," the doctor started, "However we do have a common enemy, and as such harming one of your pack wouldn't benefit us in any way, shape or form."

Some of the wolves growled and others barked while Sam stayed silent.

"He wants to know what guarantee they'll have that one of us attack won't attack them."

"If a member of my family should attack one of you, then treaty will be broken and you will have the full right to kill all of us."

"Carlisle!" Rosalie screeched while the others just stared wide eyed at the doctor.

"Do we have a deal?"

The entire clearing was silent until.

"Three of his pack members including himself will stay in their wolf forms as a precaution."

Carlisle gave a nod, "Fair enough."

Sam barked at the others to phase, leaving him Quil and Jared in their wolf forms.

The wolves disappeared behind the trees with the large silver one growling angrily as he went. When they came back, Edwards mind was bombarded by hundreds of different thoughts rushing through his siblings heads all at once.

_'He's beautiful'_

_'Wow'_

_'He's gorgeous_

_'She's absolutely perfect'_

Come again?

Edward's head almost snapped back until he heard Jacob speak.

"I'll be speaking on behalf of the pack." The shifter said as he folded his arms over his chest. "That's Leah and Seth, Embry, Brady, Collin and Paul."

"It's nice to meet you all of you." The doctor said with a smile that only Seth returned. The boy was positively bouncing on his feet with excitement until the girl beside him gave him a swift whack on the back of his head.

Jasper flinched and his jaw clenched as he glared at the girl.

"OW SIS! What was that for?!"

_'Sis? So they're siblings?'_ Jasper's jaw released and a gave Seth a fond smile.

"Stand still and stop acting like a dork." Leah hissed causing a beaming smile to break out on Alice's face.

_'A little mean, but they are brother and sister'_

Embry kept a steady gaze on the Cullens as he stood with his arms by his sides as Emmett's eyes drifted over him. The wolf caught his gaze and Emmett gave a smirk.

_'Hey there gorgeous,'_ the vampire winked and Embry's face caught in a light blush. _'Shy one isn't he.'_

_'Not bad, not bad at all'_ came Rosalie's appreciative thought. _'If he'd only stop glaring.'_

Paul's face was twisted in a scowl as he glared at the line of vampires.

"Now then I think its a good a time as any to get started." Carlisle announced and suddenly the full gravity of their thoughts came crashing down on the Cullen kids simultaneously.

_'It-It can't be...'_ Alice frowned

_'Impossible' _Jasper stared.

_'NO WAY'_ Rosalie's eyes went wide.

"HOLY FUCK!" Emmett yelled causing everyone in the clearing to stop and stare at him. "I uhm... Never mind."

A wide grin split out over Edwards face as the vampire put two and two together and finally figured out what was wrong.

Oh he's going to enjoy this.

The wolves all stared suspiciously at Emmett who was smiling nervously until Carlisle tried to get the meeting back on track.

"Uhm" the doctor cleared his throat. "As I was saying, my son Jasper knows the most about the enemy we will be facing so he'll continue from here on out. Jasper."

...

...

"Jasper."

The blond looked up and quickly stepped forward.

"Is something wrong son?"

"No, everything is fine Carlisle."

Jasper stepped forward and tore his eyes away from the boy and his sister to look over the rest of the wolves. "The vampire's we will be facing..."

~END FLASHBACK~

Where was I again?

Oh yeah.

The Cullen house erupted

**A/N: chapter end**

**Simply because I can**

**So this one is up early than I planned cause although the rest is already finished the next chapter is kinda long so I have a lot of clean up to do. Therefore I'm not exactly sure when my next update will be.**

**Worst case scenario one month.**

**Best case scenario a few days.**

**Depending on what my mom might make me do when I go home this weekend and the one after that, but I doubt it'll take longer than a few weeks at most.**

**Oh in case you're wondering in this story Rachel and Paul dated but he never imprinted.**

**Anyway, please review. I'd love to know what you think of this one, especially on Rosalie/Paul. Was the Vampire/Wolf pairings a good idea or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: next one.**

**O.K so I'm putting up two chapters today just cause I feel like it. Slight time skip. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: I ain't got nuthin **

The house was silent.

Bella slowly climbed up the steps in the Cullen mansion, careful not to trip or let her clumsy feet get the best of her.

It had been almost a month since Victoria's attack and Bella hadn't seen Edward since. Sure she saw him at school, but he was always so distant. The vampire seemed completely absorbed in his own thoughts, always staring off into space with an odd gleam in his eyes and his lips quirked in a slight smile.

He was so different from how he used to be.

Before Bella hardly had to do a thing to get his attention. Edward used to shower her with his undivided attention, always asking what she was thinking or how she felt. It was like the vampire found her to be the most fascinating thing on this planet and there was no hope of him ever losing interest in her.

She was always so sure that he loved her just as much as she loved him. Like not even a nuclear bomb could force Edward away from her, but now she wasn't so sure.

Edward hasn't been the same since he came back.

They never changed their routine. They'd be together at school and at the Cullen mansion, and then he'd come see her at night every night like he used to before he left. Only...

Edward didn't seem quite right.

He'd kiss her and hold her like he did before, but something about those actions always seemed awkward and a bit forced. He'd tell her that he loved her but somehow the look in his eyes made Bella feel like he wasn't saying it to her, even when they were alone.

Bella couldn't understand it. At first she thought its because they were separated for so long. She thought that maybe as time went by things would go back to the way they used to be but they never did.

In fact as the days passed and turned into weeks and then month's, Edward started getting even more distant. Especially after she made him make up with Jacob.

It was odd how quickly those two seemed to bury the hatchet, sure they weren't exactly best friends but they were definitely more than civil.

At times it even felt like Edward was more of himself when Jacob was around than when he wasn't. Those two had a weird connection that Bella couldn't quite make sense of, but one she definitely noticed.

Which is why she started getting a little jealous of her best friend, although she has no right to be. She's the one who forced them together after all, so what gives her the right to complain?

She shouldn't get frustrated when Edward sends Jacob those small smiles and smirks whenever the shifter blushes or gives him a look that seems like their sharing their own private little inside joke.

Or get upset when Jasper sits next to Jacob without needing to hold his breath or forcing his body into calm controlled movements, but instead seeming completely relaxed.

Or get sad when Rosalie smiles and teases the shifter, before stealing Jacob away to help her with one of the cars in the garage.

Or get angry when Esme and Alice dote on the wolf for hours, while Emmett teases him the whole time. Or when Carlisle manages to corner Jacob alone and asks him questions about the werewolf gene and quileute heritage, because he finds the wolves simply fascinating.

She has no right to get jealous. It's not his fault he fits in better than she ever did. She's the one who kept pushing, kept going on and on about the Cullens and how great they are. How Jacob would like them too if he just gave them a chance.

It's her own fault.

Bella often finds herself getting annoyed whenever she went over to the Cullens and found Jacob already there.

Alice would say that one of them ran into him and invited him over or that Esme made the shifter promise to come by and taste some of her food or that Carlisle had some more questions to ask. All plausible reasons but that didn't mean Bella liked it.

Edward was more of himself when Jacob was around, but he was also more distracted. He'd stare at the shifter when he was in the room, almost glare when one of his siblings stole Jacob away for some other reason and tense whenever the shifter tried to leave.

But Bella always just assumed it's because Jake was a wolf, he used warn her about how dangerous young wolves could be so he'd insist that she not spend too much time with Jacob.

So Bella just brushed it off and tried to focus on Edward, who just kept getting more distant with each passing day.

After Victoria's attack Alice took her home just before Carlisle started treating Jacob. The last time Bella saw Edward outside of school was just as the shifters carried Jacob's mangled body into the house.

One moment they were on the couch the next Edward was gone, Bella hadn't even felt him move. The next thing she knew Alice was offering to take her home before Carlisle and Edward started. She said that they were going to rebreak Jacob's bones and it would be best of she wasn't there to see it.

Bella agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly. Despite her new feelings, Jake's still her best friend she wanted to be there for him.

After that she hardly ever saw her vampire.

Today the sun was out, meaning none of the Cullen kids would be at school. Which is why she decided to take some initiative.

Usually Edward would pick her up and they'd spend the whole day together but it had been a while since he's done that so Bella decided to go over instead.

The girl just kept climbing the steps, a little worried that the whole house was so quiet. If it wasn't for the unlocked door she might have just turned back and left thinking that no one was home.

Bella made it to the second floor and started hearing voices coming from Edwards room, as she got closer she realised that one of the voices belonged to Edward and the other to Jacob.

Another surge of jealousy went through her when she thought that Edward was spending his yet another "camping trip" with her best friend instead of her.

She almost paused when she heard Jacob's voice come out in a breathy whisper.

_'Why are they in his room?'_

"I thought... you brought me here to talk about-ah-about Bella."

_'Talk about me?! Why?'_

The door was slightly ajar and Bella looked through the small opening with a hand on the wooden frame to walk in when she froze.

Brown eyes went wide as the girl watched the scene inside of the room.

Jacob was lying on his back, his cut of jeans were hanging low on his waist as the shifter gasped and groaned. Edwards head was on Jacobs neck, Bella could see the vampire smirk as he pulled the shifters skin between his teeth while his hands were fiddling with the buttons on Jacobs jeans.

"We can talk about Bella later after I've had my way with you."

"C'mon Edward," Jacob weakly tried to push the vampire away, "You know this is considered kidnapping in most states, I'm supposed to be at school right now."

Edward moved up and grinned down at the boy beneath him, "You can't kidnap the willing."

Jacob rolled his eyes, before a frown spread over his lips, "I'm worried about telling her Edward."

"I know love, but it's not fair to her or us." Edward leaned down to press a kiss on the shifters lips gently threading a hand through his hair. "She doesn't deserve to be lied to and we shouldn't have to be apart. I know it'll be hard, but it'll all work out."

_'Love?'_

Bella's eyes widened even more when Jacob gave a deep sigh and leaned into Edward's touch.

"It's not just about us, what about the others? Telling Bella means telling Sam and the pack. If he freaks he'll never let any of us off the reservation," Jacob gave Edward a pleading look, "Seth's already crazy about Jazz, staying away would tear him apart."

"We can't keep this a secret forever though Jake."

"I know, I just-" Jacob's hands reached up to grip painfully at his hair. "This is all so messed up."

"Jacob-"

"Dad's going to hate me-"

"Jake-"

"I never should've gotten my pack brothers involved in this."

"Jacob calm down-"

"No, Edward! Enough, this is wrong I-... I can't believe I let this go on for so long! I'm outta here, just stay away from me." Jacob pushed the vampire away and tried to get away when Edward pulled him back and pinned him on the bed.

"Get off me leech!"

"Jacob I know you're scared."

"I said get off!"

"But I won't let you run away."

"Let me go."

"I love you too much to let you run."

"LET ME GO DAMN IT!"

"Fine, I'll let you go and you can leave. I'll leave you alone and you'll never have to come back. I'll even get the others to back off and leave Paul, Embry, Seth and Leah alone. All you have to do is tell me you don't love me." Edward leaned his forehead against the others and stared straight into his eyes causing the shifter to still as gold drilled into brown. "Tell me you don't love me as much as I love you, that it doesn't kill you when we're apart."

"I..."

"Tell me I mean nothing to you, just say the word and all of this ends. You go back to the pack and you'll never have to see me again."

Jacob swallowed the thick lump in his throat tried to look away, tried not to let those gold eyes get to him the way they always did.

"Say it, Jacob."

"I..."

"Say it." Edward whispered as he shut his eyes and kissed Jacob's forehead almost afraid of what the the shifter would say.

"Say it."

Jacob closed his eyes as well, before letting out a deep shuddering breath.

"You can't, can you?" Edward let his hands slip up to cup the shifters face and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you Jacob Black and you love me, nothing about any of this is wrong. This will all work out I promise."

Jacob gave another sigh, despite the doubt that still filled his eyes. "How do you know it'll work out? It was different when it was just you and me, Edward. Now that Embry and Leah- God, Seth is just a kid for fucks sakes."

"Honestly, I don't care about the others. All I care about is you. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice can handle the others on their own." Jacob glared at the vampire and Edward let out a low chuckle, "Of course if they ever need help, I won't even hesitate. I get that Sam and the reservation are a problem, but it doesn't have to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm yours and you're mine, I've known that since the moment we met."

Jacob rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I remember that from the last time you told me and the time before that-"

"Do you remember when I asked you to marry me?"

The shifter paused, "Yes."

"I said I'd give you forever if you let me. What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"That's right, if anything should happen. If -God forbid- things go wrong with Billy, you will always have me. I'll always be here Jacob no matter what happens."

"But the others-"

"Will be fine, have a little faith in them." Edward smiled. "Seth and Jasper are doing well, Leah is starting to soften and it's only a matter of time till Rosalie and Emmett get Embry and Paul's attention."

"Yeah we'll see," Jacob scoffed before smiling back at Edward, "Where are they anyway? The place is empty."

Edward smirked as he leaned down to kiss the shifter before moving down to his chest, "Jasper is out with Seth and Alice left as soon as Leah came by looking for her brother."

Jacob gave a snort, "Let me guess, shorty's trying to befriend Leah into submission."

Edward shrugged, "It could work."

"Maybe. What about Rose and Em'."

This time it was Edwards turn to snort, "At the border stalking the wolves. By the way they want to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I don't know, but Rosalie seemed very pleased with herself so it can't be anything good."

"Great."

The vampire moved up and grinned, "I'm sure it's not too bad."

"Says the one who hasn't been called for a meeting with psycho Barbie and the Hulk, you know they've been difficult for weeks now."

"Big bad alpha scared of a leech?" Edward teased. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up." Jacob growled, "I thought we already agreed that we wouldn't talk about the alpha thing."

"I'm sorry. You're not alpha you're a wolf." Edward said with a smirk that faded into soft smile and he kissed Jacob gently on the lips. "My wolf."

Jacob blushed and leaned up to kiss the vampire again, pulling him down to deepen it while Edward wrapped his arms around the shifters body.

Bella just stood there and stared, too shocked to will her legs to move and walk away or walk in or...

Do something!

She just stood there and watched as her best friend and boyfriend kissed and touched. Remained frozen as Edward took off their clothes and kissed down every inch of the shifter as Jacob gasped and moaned with a deep flush on his cheeks.

There was something incredibly enthralling about watching them. The way that their bodies moved together, the look in Edwards eyes as he gazed down at Jacob and the way the shifter gave in while giving the vampire the exact same look.

They were simply beautiful.

They were perfect.

And for a moment Bella couldn't understand what Edward ever saw in her. Jacob has always been beautiful and strong and always held that childlike innocence despite his mature physical appearance. While Bella was just, Bella.

Sure she was fairly attractive, but that's all she really had going for her. Hardly an appropriate mate for someone like Edward Cullen.

He was just as beautiful as Jacob, strong, intelligent. How could she dream of competing for someone like that against Jacob Black.

The spell was broken when they started to whisper against each others lips.

The full gravity and reality of the situation finally sank in and rage started to boil in Bella's veins despite the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Beautiful?

Beautiful?!

She and Edward were supposed to be beautiful.

Jacob stole her boyfriend.

He stole her mate.

Edward was supposed to be hers. He was supposed to ask her to marry him, then he'd change her and they'd be together forever.

It wasn't supposed to be like this!

The girl was so angry she almost stomped right through the door, but she couldn't.

What good would that do?

Jacob would be ashamed and probably try to stay away from Edward sure, but Edward would never go back to her. It doesn't take a genius to see that the vampire was too far gone for anything else to matter to him. He's in so deep with Jacob that the telepath isn't thinking straight.

Jacob is a werewolf, the rightful alpha to the La Push pack. How can she compete with that?!

She can't.

But Edward is her's damn it! This is supposed to be their happily ever after, Jacob shouldnt-... how can she-

There has to be a way.

Still blinded with rage Bella gave Jacob one more glare before leaving the house. Somehow avoiding to slam the door on her way out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with an absorbed look on his face.

Billy quirked an eyebrow at his son, as he watched from his bedroom door. Jacob's been spacing out a lot lately.

At first the older man thought it had something to do with the change, but soon he realised that the pack had very little to do with the lovestruck look on his son's face. He'd always hoped that that look had something to do with Bella. That the girl had finally woken up from her bloodsucker induced coma to see what's been in front of her the whole time but it never seemed like she did.

Maybe it was someone else.

Jacob has been disappearing a lot lately and Sam would always confirm that he wasn't anywhere near the reservation.

A girl he met in Forks perhaps.

Billy suddenly frowned when he thought that maybe Jacob's mood was caused by some blind hope that he and Bella could be something more.

Because if it was, the boy would be heart broken to find out what his father had to say to him.

Billy cleared his throat and Jacob's head snapped to the side and surprise flashed in the shifters eyes.

"You O.K there kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hungry? Rachel's made dinner, she says you've got five minutes unless you want Paul to finish it all on his own."

Jacob let out a laugh and moved to sit up. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Jake," Billy paused and thought for a moment. "When's the last time you saw Bella?"

Jacob tensed and stared at his father for a moment, "A few days, why?"

"Charlie just called. He says he just got off his shift to find Bella loading her stuff in a taxi and leaving for Pheonix."

The shifter shot up from the bed, "What?! Why?"

"He says he doesn't know, she barely said a word to him. Just gave him a hug and left."

Jacob sank back on the bed, chewing on his lips while his eyebrows furrowed.

"Jake, did Bella say anything about wanting to leave? Or maybe something that happened that would make her want to leave?"

"No... I don't think so."

Billy gave a nod and hummed, until a scowl broke out over his face. "Probably Cullens fault, can't go a week without ruining someone's life can they."

Jacob flinched but didn't say anything, just stared at the floor until he looked up at his father. "How's Charlie holding up?"

"He'll live. He just wishes he knew why she left." Billy turned his chair around and moved away, "C'mon kid, Paul will be here in a few minutes."

"Yeah," Jacob said with a half hearted smile, "I'll be there in a minute, old man."

Billy gave a sigh, poor kid. Hopefully Jake will get over her soon.

**A/N: K so, next one is mostly the pack's reaction**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so this is like a few month's later, I know the time skips suck but I don't want to draw this out too long.**

"This is all your fault!"

Paul growled from the living room wall at the Black residence as he glared at Leah who was sitting on the worn out couch next to Seth.

The tension that hung in the air was thick, the shifters twitched and fidgeted uncomfortably as they waited for their alpha to arrive. Jacob stood by the wall opposite to Paul next to the window while Embry sat on a chair next to Leah, his leg kept bouncing up and down in nervous energy.

After a pack meeting the night before, Sam pulled the five wolves aside and told them to meet him there the next day. Apparently, their leader had something urgent to discuss with them and due to his foul mood at the time... The shifters were starting to expect the worst.

Did Sam know?

Does he know about the Cullens?

How could he, they've been so careful.

"How is this my fault?" Leah said with a glare directed back at Paul.

"You're the one who just had to show up last night reeking of pixie vampire."

"Oh please!" The female shifter growled in response. "At least I don't rock up to every pack meeting and patrol covered in blondie's claw marks."

Embry gave a nod, "She has a point Paul."

"That's not my fault! You know what Rose is like, she's still pissed about the thing with Rachel." Paul said throwing his hands in the air out of frustration.

"So she's marking you as hers?" Seth asked with a confused look on his face.

"Marking her territory, Rosalie's more of a wolf than I thought." Leah gave a snort, "Figures you'd be the bitch in that relationship."

"Shut up Leah! You're one to talk with that pint sized leech of yours lording over you!"

The female shifter shot up from her seat and glared at the other, "Don't you ever call her that again!"

Leah loves Alice.

Loves her more than the female shifter can sometimes bare.

The first few weeks of their... Relationship were rough to say the least. At first Leah wanted absolutely nothing to do with Alice, the only reason she kept going to the Cullen mansion is because of Seth.

Somehow one of the leeches had gotten their hooks into him and now her baby brother was swooning over the bloodsucker.

Pissed off didn't even begin to explain how Leah felt about that. For some reason Seth refused to listen to her, one moment he'd promise to stay on the res and the next she'd be tracking his scent all the way to casa del vampiro.

The worst part had to be dealing with the leeches scents, sickly sweet bleach constantly burning her nose. At some point she'd eventually started to associate one of the scent's to Seth's vampire, Jasper. Seeing as how wherever her brother's scent was, the vampire's seemed to be close behind.

And if Seth's newest crush wasn't bad enough, she had to deal with another leech as well. The tiny vampire deemed it necessary to stay within two feet of Leah at all times, whenever the female shifter went looking for her brother.

She was the one who saw visions of the future, Alice. At first the pixie vampire's excuse for hanging around Leah was to keep the female shifter company, she wanted to be friends in order to lessen some of the bad vibes between the wolves and vampires. No matter how hard Leah tried the pixie simply refused to leave her alone and she tried very hard.

Eventually Leah gave up.

She figured just letting Alice hang around her would be easier than trying to get rid of her. Besides, the insults were starting to way heavily on Leah's heart.

Alice would always look so heart broken, that Leah would feel like absolute shit. Its not like the leech was doing anything bad anyway, she just wanted to be nice and that much Leah could allow.

Plus whenever she was around Alice she didn't notice the smell coming from all the other Cullen's. Somehow Alice's scent was different, still sweet but not overly so.

Sweet strawberries and cream, a scent that made her smile.

As time moved on though Leah grew fond of her. Alice became her best friend and Leah started going over to the Cullens for a whole different set of reasons. Reasons that really had nothing to do with Seth. After a month Alice told Leah the truth about why she was so insistent on being around her.

She said that Leah was her mate, that she couldn't live without her, that she'd love her forever.

Now almost two month's later Leah was absolutely irrefutably, completely in love with Alice. She couldn't imagine her life without the vampire.

Leah had spent so long being angry and bitter. Her ability to shift took away her chance to someday have children and then of course there was Sam. She was so in love with him, he made her happy and for a while she thought that her life was perfect. Until he imprinted on her cousin and Leah's world fell apart.

It's one of the hardest things she's ever been forced to endure, Sam was her alpha she had to share his thoughts whether she liked it or not. It was unbearable.

Whatching his thoughts of Emily, touching and holding her. Doing all the things that Sam used to do with Leah and yet somehow he seemed happier with her cousin than he ever did with her.

It tore the female shifter apart every time, suddenly the perfect life she thought she had shattered right in front of her.

And all she could do was watch as the man she loved, loved someone else more.

But then came Alice.

Alice made everything better, she was the sunshine in Leah's cold bitter world, as cheesy as it sounds. For once someone loved her, someone chased after her, Leah was the centre of someone else's world.

Alice is beautiful like all vampires are, that impossible perfection that draws humans in was meant to be a deadly weapon afterall. Leah can never understand why Alice would call her beautiful. Tell her how perfect she was and give her a look that made her realise that in the vampires eyes, Leah really was absolutely perfect.

And so Leah accepted Alice as her mate, because really she couldn't imagine how anyone else who could love her more.

Alice healed her and made her whole.

Leah rarely ever thought about Sam anymore and their mind-links when he thought of Emily didn't matter, because now she had Alice.

Alice was her world.

The female shifter was even prepared to let Alice to change her... she wanted Alice to change her, she wanted to be with the pixie forever and had often thought of asking Alice to do it.

Leah is sure that Edward knows. She'd usually catch his gaze on her whenever the thought crossed her mind and sometimes she'd wonder if Edward told her mate about her about it. But in the end it doesn't matter.

Leah wanted to be with Alice forever and she'd do whatever it takes to make sure she does.

"Both of you shut up," Jacob said putting an end to the argument as he rubbed his temples in frustration, "It's neither of your fault-"

"No, it's Seth's fault." Embry said calmly as he glanced at the youngest shifter.

Seth gasped, "My fault?"

"I agree with Em'." Paul said folding his arms over his chest, seeming to have forgotten his earlier argument with Leah. "Jake's had to cover your ass, what, five times this week cause you can't stop fantasising about doing the nasty with the vampire general whenever we link."

"Bu-that's..." Seth stuttered until he finally gave up and practically wailed, "It's not my fault I can't stop thinking about Jasper! Its been month's since I found out I'm his mate and he still won't have sex with me."

All four shifters gaped and stared at the boy, taken completely of guard by his bluntness.

"He says that we have to wait." Seth huffed sinking back into the couch. " 'You're too young for that big a step Seth', 'We just have to wait a few years Seth', 'Esme would kill me Seth', 'Vampires don't do well in jail Seth'."

Leah recovered first and walked back to her seat, whacking her brother on the back of his head as she plopped down. Thank God Seth is Jasper's mate, she couldn't imagine what she'd do if her brother ended up with a vampire or even a normal human that wasn't as moral.

Because of that, Leah no longer had a problem with the empath's relationship with Seth. She really had nothing to worry about when it came to Jasper, he'd do anything to keep Seth safe.

All the Cullens would.

"That's because you are too young."

"But Edward started doing Jake a month after they met."

Jacob's eyes went wide. "Who the hell told you that?!"

"Emmett." Seth said waving his hand dismissively while a light blush spread over Jacob's face.

The beta turned a glare onto Embry, "Tell that muscle head of your's to keep his mouth shut."

"Seth kept asking so Emmett told him." Embry shrugged letting his gaze drift back to the youngest Clearwater, "Anyway, Jasper's right Seth, you're only fourteen. That's five to ten in some states."

"It's still not fair."

It really isn't.

If Jasper would stop being so damn stubborn and give Seth what he wants then the boy wouldn't constantly be thinking about him.

It came as quite the surprise when Seth found Jasper wandering way too close to the border for comfort. Seth had barked and growled at the vampire, warning him to stay back before he broke the treaty. But Jasper didn't seem to be too worried. He just smiled at the sandy brown wolf and started talking to him.

At first Seth was a little disturbed, after all they were raised to hate the vampires. Although he never really hated them, instead the boy was incredibly curious about them.

Sam never let them talk or stay around the cold ones for too long, they were told to kill any rogues they find and avoid the Cullens at all cost.

But now that one was actually talking to him, how could Seth pass up that kind of opportunity? So the boy phased back to human form and spent the whole day talking to Jasper, excitedly asking one question after another which Jasper willingly answered.

And that's how it started. Everyday Seth would go out to the clearing and find Jasper waiting for him. They'd talk for hours, with the shifter really doing most of the talking. Jasper would listen and answer back when there was something to say. For once Seth didn't feel like a little kid.

For once someone treated him like he wasn't just some stupid child who should be seen and not heard. Jasper made him feel like his opinion mattered and that's what Seth liked about him. However, soon Seth started noticing other things about Jasper.

Like how different he smelled from the other vampires, not that it ever stopped Seth from going over to the Cullen house, but he couldn't deny that they did smell horrible.

But Jasper didn't, he smelled good, like honey and fresh cut grass. Seth loved his scent.

The shifter also noticed other things about his new friend. Like how insanely good looking he is.

Jasper's gorgeous and soon enough Seth's new friend became his new crush. He was always careful to try and keep his emotions in check whenever he hung around the empath, not wanting to freak him out. But Jasper noticed and soon he told Seth of his own intentions toward the boy.

Which Seth was very happy for.

Until Jasper started denying him.

In one sentence the empath had sent Seth's libido into a tumbling despair.

The shifter is a healthy teenage boy, crazed hormones are somewhat standard for him as they are with other teenagers. And his mate being so insanely attractive didn't help either. One day when they were making out in Jasper's room, the wolf's hopes and dreams of sexual gratification were crushed when Jasper suddenly stopped just as Seth started to unzip his pants and said one simple line in that perfect southern accent that drove Seth crazy.

"Not yet Seth, you're still too young."

Too young?!

What the hell!

He wasn't too young when Jasper admitted to practically stalking him for three weeks. So how come he's too young now?

But even in his tail spin of despair Seth let Jasper have his way. They never went any further than kissing and although Seth knew Jazz was just looking out for him and the boy really didn't want to go against the man he loved, his sexual frustration was starting to overwhelm him.

Soon enough the shifter started begging, at one point it seemed like Jasper might actually give in, but somehow the ex-general managed to keep it together and refuse. So now Seth had resorted to using slightly sneakier ways of getting what he wants.

The shifter would usually think about some dirty thought he had, some lost dream about Jasper and focus on that whenever the honey blond was in the room. He'd think about how it would feel if Jasper touched him the way he wanted, let go of his restraints and gave Seth what he wanted.

What it would feel like if the damn vampire would do more than just kiss him.

Being an empath, Seth knew the vampire could feel all his emotions, that and the way Jasper's eyes would darken every time Seth used this little trick told him that it was working.

Seth knew it was wrong of him to use his mate's gift against him. God knows he loves Jazz, he really does. But he couldn't help it.

He was horny damn it!

Sooner or later Jasper Hale will crack.

"Anyway jail bait aside," Paul sighed as he leaned back against the wall, "I think we can all agree who's fault this really is."

Four of the shifters nodded and Jake raised an eyebrow at them. "Embry?"

"Nah, all things considered Em' and Em' are pretty well behaved." Leah said with a shrug.

That's true.

Out of all of them Emmett and Embry's relationship seemed to be the most uncomplicated of them all.

It was easy, relaxed.

Although the start was a bit shaky.

One day Jacob had lured him and Paul away from the reservation, Embry doesn't really remember what Jake said his reason for taking them to the woods was but he remembers that it was a flawed excuse from the very start. He really doesn't understand how he could've fallen for such an obvious trap.

Anyway they went over the border and somehow got split up. Embry wandered around the woods for a while, as he searched for his pack brothers. Until Emmett Cullen suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Embry almost immediately panicked and shifted, getting ready in case the leech suddenly tried to attack him. Emmett just stared at him as he did, with a dimpled grin on his face. Which only served to make the shifter even more nervous.

Unlike the others though, Emmett didn't waste time trying to get the wolf to fall for him. He cut right to the chase, just told him that Embry was his mate. After which young mr. Call promptly freaked out and made a run for it.

It wasn't till a few days later that he saw Emmett again.

The wolf was on patrol one night and caught sight of Emmett standing on the wrong side of the treaty line. He quickly pounced on the vampire and pinned down his arms, growling fiercely.

Emmett just gave him a smile and asked if he'd done anything wrong, making Embry growl even lower. By all right's he was supposed to call out for the rest of the pack. Tear the vampire limb from limb, but Jacob told him what Emmett was going through. Apparently this whole mate thing was a big deal and Embry guessed that Emmett must really need him if he'd go this far just to see him.

It made something strange rise up in his chest.

Admittedly the wolf had always been a little jealous of Sam, Jared and Quil.

They'd all imprinted.

They all had soul mates, someone to love and care for. Someone they knew they'd spend the rest of their lives with.

That's something Embry's always wanted, a deep unconditional love. To be with someone who'd make him feel whole.

Apparently he was that for Emmett.

Although the shifter was still a bit weary of Emmett he figured he could at least give this a try. Lord knows he'd want Emmett to try for him if their roles were reversed.

So Embry shifted back still pinning the cold one to the forest floor, intent on telling Emmett to leave before he got into trouble when the vampire suddenly flipped them over and stole the shifters lips in a kiss.

Things sorta went downhill from there.

And now... Now he's in love with a leech.

"Then who?"

"You Jake."

"Me?!"

"Yip." Embry stretched out his legs, kicking the table in front of him a bit as he did.

"How the hell is this my fault?" Jacob glared.

"Your the one who just had to be BFF's with a leech magnet." Paul explained.

"And then her leech became your leech after he mated you." Leah supplied.

"And then your BFF attracted even more leeches, forcing us to team up with the Cullens." Embry said.

Paul added, "The same Cullens you introduced us to."

"They mated us the day Jasper taught us how to fight the newborns." Seth smiled as he said the vampires name.

"Leaving us in the mess were in now." Leah finished with a glare directed at Jake.

"It's your fault Jake."

"I second that."

"And I Third it."

"Filthy traitors," Jake grumbled folding his arms over his chest glaring at his so called pack mates.

This is the last thing Jacob was in the mood for.

It's been months and still no word from Bella.

The shifter was starting to worry about his best friend's sudden departure. Charlie said that he didn't have much time with her before she left but from what he could tell Bella was very upset.

He says she kept pacing around her room as she got her things, muttering incoherently about promises and trust and _'finding a way'_.

Edward didn't know anything either which is why Jacob was so worried. If anyone, she would have told him why she left wouldn't she, she would've said something when she left.

But she didn't, not so much of a word to either of them. Jacob almost thoght that maybe Bella found out about him and Edward, but she couldn't have.

"What's taking Sam so long anyway?" Leah said giving a quick glance out the window. "If he's not here in ten minutes I'm leaving."

The wolves broke out in a burst of chatter each one listing their excuses to leave, excuses that revolved around one of the Cullens.

"I'll have to leave too, promised Jazz I'd go see him today."

"Emmett wants to play Call of duty-"

"I wanna help Rose with-"

"No, you're not!" Jacob growled bringing the chatter to a complete stop. "You're staying right here with me and waiting for Sam."

Leah smirked, "Is that an order Oh mighty alpha?"

"What?" Jake paused, "No it's not, but I'm not facing Sam's wrath on my own. If I can't see Edward today then none of you can see any of the Cullen's either."

"Was that an order Jake?" Seth smiled as he sat forward in his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"You know things would be so much easier if you were alpha, Jake." Embry said slumping back in his chair. "You'd make the elders happy by taking your rightful place and we'd get to see the Cullens whenever we want."

"I don't want to be alpha."

"I miss Rose, Jake."

Jacob looked up at the wolf who was staring at the ground, surprised to hear Paul Lahote of all people say something like that with such a vulnerable sound in his voice.

Paul was probably the strangest case of them all.

No one knows what exactly happened when Jacob forced them to split up, what Rosalie said or did to the shifter. All they know is Paul started disappearing from the reservation at completely random times of the day every day. Then he'd come back, not looking very different from when he left.

And then almost two weeks later, he started showing up at the Cullen residence. He'd still be a bit of an asshole around the Cullen kids, but then he'd turn around and be ridiculously polite to Esme and Carlisle.

You know how you'd be when your around your girlfriends parents.

That's how he was.

Although it was pretty obvious how much he loved the vampiress, his eyes seemed to soften whenever her name came up and he was always fiercely protective of her, just daring anyone to say a word about his mate.

What the others didn't know was that Rosalie and Paul's meeting was by any normal standards a complete and utter train wreck.

The blond and quileute had fought and argued for hours. The dog insults would just roll off of Rosalie's tongue and Paul gave as good as he got. Spitting every vampire and blond insult he could think of like they came off a book.

Eventually they stopped and after one carefully laid out challenge from the cold one Paul found himself heading out to the Cullen's side of the forest on a daily basis. The cycle repeated itself until they started running out of insults and jabs at pride. Eventually they just started talking and Rosalie ended up telling him everything.

There are no words to describe how Paul felt to hear all those things. Part of him was sympathetic, no person regardless of who they are should ever have to go through something like that.

Another part of him felt disgusted, that there are people out there who were capable of doing something like that.

And the last part, the part that really stood out was rage. Seething anger that made him want to track Rosalie's attackers down and make them suffer for what they did.

The shifter felt himself grow protective over the vampires. Not that Rosalie couldn't take care of herself, he should be more concerned about what the blond would do to someone else. However Paul could care less about other people. He wanted to protect Rosalie keep her safe.

This feeling only intensified after Rose told him that he's her mate. He accepted it pretty quickly and his protectiveness over the vampire reached new heights.

Paul wanted to be there for her, he knew he doesn't have to worry, he's actually extremely proud his girl is as tough as she is, but he still worried. Every moment she's out of his sight he just wants to be near her again. He worries sometimes.

Rose told him, albeit reluctantly, that her world would fall apart if he died. Even though that scenario was highly unlikely it was still possible. Wolves aren't invincible after all, whether Paul admits it or not. And part of him is scared he might die and leave the blond alone.

With these fears came the idea of letting Rosalie turn him. The shifter was surprised to realise that the idea didn't sicken him as much as it used to. These days there's a part of him that actually looks forward to it. Spending all of eternity with the woman he loves.

Humanity is a small price to pay for something that precious.

"You saw Rosalie yesterday."

"You know what I mean," Paul growled in annoyance, "You're telling me it doesn't kill you to have to sneak around just to see Edward?"

"I miss Jasper too."

"And Emmett."

"Alice." Leah said as she pulled her legs up against her chest resting her feet on the couch and wrapping her arms around them.

Jacob looked the four shifters over, watching as a blanket of depression just fell over the entire room at Paul's words. Usually they'd mercilessly tease him for saying something so soppy, but they didn't. Cause they all feel the same way.

Jacob gave an exasperated sigh, "Jesus we're pathetic. You'd swear we'd imprinted on the Cullens."

"Why didn't we?" Seth suddenly asked drawing everyone's attention. "They mated us, so why can't we imprint on them?"

"I don't know." Jacob answered with a frown raking his fingers through his hair.

"Jake what if we do imprint but its not on the Cullens." The boy asked again, suddenly they all wanted to throw Seth out the door for bringing up their deepest fears. "I don't want anyone else but Jazz."

"We won't."

"How do you know that?" Embry asked leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I wouldn't imprint if she turned me." Leah whispered softly, the others all heard her but didn't say a word. Paul glared down at the ground while Embry wrapped his arms around his waist and Seth stared at the table, as he bit his bottom lip.

They'd all thought about it.

It wasn't just Paul and Leah.

It was unlikely but there was a real chance that they'd eventually stop shifting. Once that happened they'd start ageing and eventually die. What would happen to the Cullens if that happened?

Edward's always telling Jacob how he'd die without him. What if he did, what would Edward do then. The way that Carlisle explained it vampires mate for life, so if the wolves died what would happen to their vampires.

Leah was more than prepared to have Alice change her and Paul would do anything for Rosalie.

Jasper once told Seth that if the need ever came he'd do whatever it takes to keep him and Emmett told Embry the same thing.

But Edward...

Edward would fight tooth and nail to try and keep Jake human. If the time actually came, would Edward change him or let his wolf go and then try go to get himself killed?

Edwards always been romantic like that. Jacob could honestly see the vampire trying to pull a Romeo and Juliet on his death bed. But he didn't want that.

He wanted Edward to live and if he had to become a vampire to do it. Well then... Jacob wouldn't even think twice.

"We're not telling you to become alpha Jake. All we're saying is think about it," Paul started as he lifted his gaze to lock onto Jacob's. "If I'm forced to choose between the pack and Rose. I think we both know what I'd choose, because you know you'd choose the same thing."

Jake gave a slow nod.

It wasn't a hypothetical scenario. Jake knew that Paul already made his decision and he wouldn't go back on it no matter what. So had the other wolves.

The only thing keeping them there were their families, the pack, duty to the reservation but even those threads were being held onto by nothing but hope and a prayer.

Jacob felt the same.

Everyone tensed when the sound of footsteps came from the from of the house, each shifters body going tighter with the sound of each thud and the scent of their alpha grew stronger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam looked the five over as a feeling of unease passed through him.

Something was wrong.

The five shifters were hiding something from him and Sam didn't like it. But its not like he just suddenly realised all this last night. Its been coming a very long time. This... change.

It started with Jacob.

The boy never wanted to be alpha, hell Sam doubted that he'd even wanted to be a wolf. But that never stopped Jake from staying loyal to the pack and to him. Sam was sure that had Jake wanted to he would have made an excellent alpha.

However Jacob's heart was never really into it, it seemed more like he was just following orders than actually doing the good deed because he wanted to. The teen always seemed distant. Like his mind was somewhere else, somewhere more important than where his body was at the moment. Then came the disappearances, when Jake would be gone for hours at a time and then come back smelling like he just spent a whole hour in the shower.

He was completely clean, like he'd gone somewhere he shouldn't have so he had to wash off any traces of where he'd been.

Sam had tried on multiple occasions to shift through Jakes memories to try and get an idea of what was going on, but Jacob's birthright as alpha earned him the privilege of blocking his mind from the older man. So he'd always come up empty handed.

Then came Seth.

The most enthusiastic member of the pack, but also the most naïve. The boy's curiosity on the Cullen leeches was virtually indestructible. Sam often spent most days lecturing Seth trying to make him understand that the Cullens like every other vampire, were killers and were not to be trusted.

However Seth never listened and the questions would continue, until one day when they just stopped.

Seth didn't come to him asking about the vampires anymore. Hell, Sam could barely manage to find him on most days. Seth would disappear for hours at a time just like Jacob and also just like Jacob, Seth would always come back ridiculously clean with that same distant look in his face.

When the pack leader shifted through his thoughts he usually wouldn't find anything. It was only on those rare occasions whenever they went on patrol that Sam would maybe catch a glimpse of honey blond hair. But the alpha assumed that it could just be some girl that Seth met in Forks at some point, but still it was disturbing.

Then Leah.

Leah hated him and to a certain degree, Sam understood. He did break her heart even though the circumstances were out of his control. He'd usually try to keep his thoughts about Emily to himself but sometimes, something would slip through and Sam would feel Leah's anger and bitterness through their link.

But then Leah started disappearing too, like the others that look was firmly in place. However unlike the others Sam knew Leah long enough to know the other side of that look. Its the same look she used to give him once upon a time.

Leah was in love and deeply so.

The girl barely ever noticed when Sam thought about her cousin or even when Emily was nearby. It always seemed like whoever she was thinking about was more important. Like getting angry and bitter or even just thinking about Sam and his betrayal really just wasn't worth her time.

The alpha didn't even try to shift through her thoughts though. He'd done that once a long time ago and promised himself that he'd never do that again. Leah's scorned mind was just way too much for him to handle.

But right now he was starting to reconsider. Leah had also picked up the habit of showing up clean something that was starting to disturb him. Although the night before she came back smelling of vampire.

One of the Cullens to be precise.

But Leah just shrugged it off and said that she'd run into one of them earlier. So Sam let it slide, even though the scent was way too strong for it to have been a simple run in. But still.

Leah seemed blissfully happy something Sam hadn't seen in a long time and he wasn't dumb enough to try and ruin it by digging into something he has no business digging into. He's the one who left Leah after all not the other way around.

Then Embry he'd also picked up the odd habits, Sam was starting to suspect cult rituals concerning soap and telepathy at this point.

But the most shocking of all had to be when Paul joined them.

He was the most loyal of them all. Sure Lahote was a bit of a hot head but he followed orders like a soldier, he hates vampires and would do whatever it takes to protect La Push. But then suddenly Paul became distant, just like the others only he'd come back clean with all kinds of marks all over him.

At first Sam thought that maybe Paul got a girlfriend, which would make sense since most of those marks looked like hickeys anyway. But wouldn't Paul had told them if he had. The shifter usually boasted about all his conquests so why suddenly stay quiet now?

More than that what surprised the alpha most was how calm Paul had suddenly become. The shifters quick temper had become something of a legend among the residents of La Push. Any one with any kind of sense knew not to get on the wolf's nerves since Paul didn't know how to control himself and would most likely shift and attack anyone even if it was by accident.

But now...

Now you could barely get any kind of reaction out of the shifter, let alone an accidental phase. He wasn't an angry wolf anymore. He was...

Tame?

What the hell is going on?!

A few months passed and Sam kept expecting Quil or Jared or maybe even one of the younger ones to suddenly turn on him too, but they never did. Just these five.

He couldn't understand why.

Which is why he called them there. It's time to get some answers.

**A/N: so tell me what you think.**

**Ok so Bella will be coming back a little later on. And then well, would you guys hate me if I bought one more wolf over to team Cullen or would it be too much. I have certain plans which I'm kinda excited about but I don't wanna go overboard, less is more after all. Tell me what you think.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so I wanted to do the Cullens P.O.V before going on with the story. This is the longest chapter I've written so far and it'll probably be the longest one in this fic just so you know.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Just a quick heads up though, I get your concern, but no. I wasn't really planning on splitting Carlisle and Esme up. I have something different planned for wolf number six, so don't worry about that.**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Cullen residence was quiet for the most part. With the only sounds coming from the large home being the sad melody being played from the lonely piano in a corner of the house and a cheerful hum from the kitchen.

Esme bustled around the kitchen with a soft smile on her face as she reached for bowls, stirred pots and sliced vegetables. The scent of herbs and spices filled the air, while the heat from the stove rose towards her cheeks. Even though she could only just barely feel this heat, the sensations in the kitchen were enough to make her feel human again.

It was only a few month's ago that Esme would stare longingly at the kitchen, wishing that she could go grocery shopping, that she had someone to cook for. Someone to clean after and take care of.

Only months ago that she longed to be a mother.

Sure Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were wonderful. But they don't need her in the way she'd like them to. Being a vampire, cleaning and doing the laundry was something that filled up all those long hours at night when the rest of the world was sleeping, so naturally the Cullen 'kids' preferred to do all those mundane little chores themselves to kill time.

But that was month's ago.

Before the Victoria's attack, before they met them.

The newborn attack not only brought new tension to the Cullen family, but also new surprises.

Surprises that had Esme smiling and floating with maternal glee.

Esme opened the oven and pulled out the searing hot roast she's had cooking for the passed hour.

Her soft smile turned into a slight grin as she thought of her children and what they were probably doing at the moment.

She imagined that Alice was probably sitting by the window, staring through the glass and into the woods as far as her vampire vision would allow. Fingers tapping impatiently while she waited.

Jasper on the couch, fidgeting uncharacteristically from his seat with his eyes fixed on the clock in the corner of the room. Emmett and Rosalie were most likely sitting in front of the television, each with a game controller on their lap and the television screen glowing with the Call of Duty image on it. Neither one really paying attention.

She could just see Rosalie constantly fussing with her hair and checking on her make-up while Emmett sat with his arms folded over his broad chest and a slight pout on his lips as he glared at the front door.

Being separated from the wolves was doing a real number on them. They spent most days like this when they weren't at school, waiting and staring at the door like it would disappear if they looked away.

The only one who seemed to be taking the separation well was Edward, of course he's had more time to deal with his situation than the others have.

It all happened the day when they met with the quileute's to discuss Victoria's attack. Very suddenly actually.

The bonds between her children severed themselves and they bonded with the natives. As unbelievable as it sounds, they found their mates in the shape shifters.

Carlisle said that it's possible that they only thought each other to be their mates only for the truth to be revealed once they met Sam's pack. It would make sense since they've always been drawn to Forks in some way and never felt right when they were away. It came as quite the shock and at first the only one who seemed happy about this development was Edward.

Finally his siblings would stop their constant teasing of him and his "puppy" since they now had their own wolves to deal with.

At first none of them would believe it. They insisted on going on as if nothing had changed, pretended like the wolves were nothing but nameless dogs.

Pretended to still be in love with each other.

However they soon started feeling the strain of their mating bond and often found themselves wandering dangerously close to the border, just to get a glimpse of their mates.

It took a while to accept but eventually they did and soon enough, the vampires found themselves on a mission to capture the Quileute wolves.

Seth came first. The boy was insanely curious about the Cullen's and with his naturally friendly nature it didn't take long for Jasper to lure him away from the border and onto their land. Then came Leah. She had followed her brother to the Cullen mansion and was planning on finding him to drag him back kicking and screaming when Alice found her first. Although the elder Clearwater wasn't half as cooperative as her brother was, Leah eventually came around and was now almost just as attached to Alice as the vampire was to her.

Paul and Embry were a bit more of a problem. Neither one was very fond of the vampires, so getting them away from the reservation proved to be difficult. Until Rosalie and Emmett cornered Jacob one day and convinced him to bring the wolves away from the reservation.

Embry was a nervous wreck and Paul didn't react well to being ambushed by a vampire. Obviously Embry came around first, effectively wrapping Emmett around his little finger as soon as he did.

And Paul... It was actually shocking how quickly the hard bred bloodsucker hating werewolf came to bend to the vampire's will. But he did.

Esme giggled as she pulled out a salad from the fridge. Rosalie and Paul were actually adorable together, both had hard exteriors that seemed to melt whenever the other was around and they were extremely protective of each other.

Overall all her children were happy and so was Esme. With the wolves being half human, she got to feed and mother them to death on a daily basis. Plus the house always felt so alive whenever they were around it was like a piece of humanity was given back to them.

Even if the smell was a little overbearing at times.

The only concern was Sam and how he'd react to finding out that half his pack were mates to the resident vampires. Really that's the only reason why none of the wolves lived at the mansion already.

They still had an alpha after all and a home with families to protect. Running off to live with a coven of vampires wasn't going to do at all. So they made sure not to tell him, deciding that waiting would be a better option which is also why the vampires were forced to suffer long hours of depression until their mates got time away from their demanding leader.

Suddenly Esme heard the music stop and the door slam open. From the kitchen window she could see Alice tackle a small grey wolf to the ground, smiling brightly as the animal growled in slight annoyance. Moments later four other figures appeared form the nearby bushes. There was Embry tugging up a pair of leg off's just before Emmett crushed him in a hug, Seth ran for the door before a loud thump echoed from the living room.

Meaning Jasper probably hardly had anytime to get up from his seat before he was ambushed. Jacob on the other hand was dragged inside by Edward up to his room while Rosalie simply stood with her arms folded over her chest as she glared at Paul. The blond vampire tilted her head to the side to expose her cheek, causing a light blush to spread across the shifters face before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on it. Rosalie gave a nod lacing her arm with his as they walked back inside. Followed by Emmett and a blushing Embry.

Leah shifted back and got dressed under the careful scrutiny of Alice. Esme could hear her daughter reprimand the native at her terrible excuse for a wardrobe, before Leah rolled her eyes and gave Alice a kiss effectively shutting the vampire up.

The house was filled with noise as it came to life.

Esme imagined that her children looked much different now. Alice was probably in the living room, cheerfully stacking magazines in front of a paling Leah as she planned their next shopping trip.

Jasper's fidgeting had stopped and the blond was probably watching Seth with a fixed gaze, gently stroking the boy's hair as Seth spoke.

Emmett and Embry sat on the couch talking loudly as they argued and played on the X-box. While Rosalie and Paul were on the back porch curled up on a deck chair while the two talked quietly.

As for Edward and Jacob well, it doesn't take super human hearing to know what those two were doing.

Esme gave an exasperated sigh.

Honestly, the boy just got there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No."

Leah said with a look of pure disgust as she stared down at the open magazine in front of her. The shifter was looking at a design straight from a catwalk in Paris.

A dress.

"Why not?"

Leah narrowed her eyes, "It's pink Alice."

"It's cherise." The vampire picked up the magazine and lifted it up closer so Leah could see it better in the light. "See it's so dark it's practically red."

"So it's dark pink."

Alice rolled her eyes, her mate just had to be the one with absolutely no fashion sense. It's times like these that she missed Jasper, he'd usually just go along with everything she picked without so much as a single complaint.

But not Leah Clearwater.

Oh no.

The shifter shot down every single piece of material she suggested. Alice would usually even have to bribe her in order to get Leah to go shopping with her.

Stubborn wolf.

She really was quite the pain sometimes. Not that, that ever influenced how much Alice loved Leah.

Not in the least, part of her actually adored how strong headed the female shifter was. It filled her with an enormous amount of pride, the first female wolf in the La Push history.

What vampire wouldn't be proud to call Leah her mate. Alice couldn't imagine of a single one.

The pixie vampire glanced over to the couch where Jasper shifted uncomfortably under Seth's weight. Considering the blonds vampire strength it wasn't Seth's weight that was a problem as much as it was the boy himself.

The shifter really was playing a cruel game, teasing Jasper the way he was. Especially since Jasper wanted nothing more than to give Seth exactly what he wanted and then some, but Jasper is nothing if not responsible.

Seth is too young to take the step he so desperately wanted to take and Jasper wasn't about to break, thanks to his change to the vegetarian lifestyle the vampire had gained fantastic self control.

Even if he was starting to crack just a bit.

Alice smiled fondly at Seth.

Its because of him that Alice got to meet Leah in the first place. Well formally meet her anyway.

The moment Alice set eyes on Leah her world was suddenly flipped on its head and yet somehow everything made even more sense than before. The vampire had never seen a more perfect creature before in her life.

Someone so beautiful, Alice could do nothing but force herself not to reach out and touch her.

And her scent...

Breathtaking is the only word Alice could think of at the time. As she took a deep breath she found it was a mixture of wild orchid's and summer rain.

As soon as these thoughts registered fully in her mind, Alice felt the full gravity of exactly what had just happened. The vampires eyes widened and she looked up at Jasper who had the same horrified look as she did as he stared at the boy standing next to his big sister.

She'd mated a wolf?!

How?!

Their supposed to be enemies, the quileutes started shifting for the sole purpose of killing them. How could her mate be one of them?

Sure Jacob turned out to be Edward's mate, but Alice never even imagined that it could happen to her. She should have seen it coming, but Alice couldn't see any visions whenever the wolves were involved and with the impending newborn attack that the shifters were helping with, the vampire just assumed that, that was the reason for her lack of sight into the future. It never occurred to her that they'd...

They were silent when they got back to the mansion. Edward had taken Bella back home after their training exercise with the shifters and had made it back with an impossible grin stuck solidly on his face. He'd read their minds the moment that it happened and was just dying to get back at his siblings.

That's their own fault really. The Cullen siblings had been having quite a bit of fun mercilessly teasing Edward about his new pet, it's only natural that he try and get some payback now that they had dogs of their own.

When they got back home Alice wandered into the den and sat down onto the couch followed by the rest of her family. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch near the window.

Rosalie with an incredibly confused scowl on her face while Emmett was just confused. Esme sat in a chair while Carlisle stood beside her each looking their children over with a look of deep concern.

Edward stood by the wall with a smug grin on his face and Jasper came to sit down beside Alice.

Jasper!

Alice had almost completely forgotten about her husband. What was she supposed to do about him? A divorce seemed like the only logical solution to that problem, but then Leah...

_'Wait what?'_

How did she go from being confused to planning her divorce?

After a good ten minutes of complete silence had passed, Carlisle decided to ask what was wrong since no one else felt like talking. The tension still hung in the air as silence fell over them all over again until Edward decided to break the ice once and for all with a simple.

"Were going to need four new kennels, Carlisle. It seems that Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper have decided to adopt a few strays from the local reservation."

The Cullen mansion erupted.

Screams and shouts of heavy denials and blame casting filled the air and the sire of the household and his mate could do nothing but try to keep their children calm so they could try to make sense of the situation.

Carlisle explained that as shocking as it seems it's completely possible for their mates to be the quileute shifters instead of each other like they'd originally thought.

After all Edward assumed that Bella was his mate only to be proven wrong once he met Jacob. He had no explanation as to why they'd mate their natural enemy, only that they would have to see the shifters at some point before their vampires reacted violently to the separation.

Of course the Cullens chose to stay in denial.

Rosalie and Emmett were constantly trying to make love in a desperate attempt to prove that they belonged together, unfortunately they failed miserably. Rosalie would end up gasping Paul's name and Emmet's mind would always conjure up Embry's image in the blond's place.

They soon gave up and spent most days and sometimes nights wandering near the treaty line, where the wolves scent's were strongest.

Alice and Jasper on the other hand made peace with their situation fairly quickly.

Alice used to spend hours looking into the future trying to find some sign that maybe, Carlisle was wrong but she never did. Her visions always came up blank meaning that they all either die or start spending a lot more time with the shifters. And since she could still feel everyone's presence in her visions, she became fairly sure that its the latter reason.

So deciding to let fate have it's way, Alice and Jasper started spending less time with each other. The blond was constantly thinking of ways to reach Seth without breaking the treaty while Alice spent most days with Bella trying to find out as much as she could about Leah. The vampire felt horrible about using her best friend that way, but she didn't have a lot of options. The only other person she knew who had met her mate was Jacob and Edward was always keeping him occupied, effectively turning him into a dead end.

Soon Victoria and her army of newborns came and the drama concerning their mates was put on hold for a while. Edward was an absolute wreck after Jacob sacrificed himself to protect Leah, although Alice couldn't help but feel grateful that the wolf had managed to keep her safe.

Once Jacob was healed and things settled down, the Cullens began scheming again. Each one coming up with their own plan to lure the wolves away from La Push.

Jasper succeeded first, although in all fairness his mate was the friendliest and most cooperative of them all.

It didn't take long for Jasper to gain Seth's trust, took even less time for the boy to start falling for him. That had the others a little bit envious.

Why couldn't all the wolves be like Seth?

Alice soon learned that with Seth came Leah. The female shifter was insanely protective over her baby brother and all but stormed the Cullen mansion in search of him.

Of course Alice found her first.

Unfortunately Leah Clearwater was incredibly mean. The female shifter's insults and sneers were vicious and Alice could feel her dead heart break a little with every word. But she wouldn't give up.

After all it wasn't Leah's fault she's the way she is, it's all that stupid alpha's fault. Sam left Leah broken after he imprinted on Emily and now the eldest Clearwater was a bitter and angry mess.

That's why the pixie wouldn't give up.

She could make Leah happy, she really could if the shifter would just give Alice a chance.

Eventually she did, albeit not in the way she would have preferred. At first Leah would simply allow Alice to be around her, thankfully without any insults. Then she started talking to her, not about much just simple things.

Leah was still weary of her, that much Alice understands after all they are meant to be enemies.

At some point they became friends, with Leah often venting her rage on Sam and the reservation on most days. Alice would listen patiently not saying a word.

Alice noticed things about Leah.

Like how deeply she cared about her brother and mother, how she blamed herself for her fathers death, how warm the shifter is with only a select few she trusts. Leah really was a beautiful person inside and out. She'd just been scarred so badly that she rarely let's anyone see that part of her.

But she showed Alice. It didn't take long for the vampire to realise that her new friend had started developing feelings for her. That fact had Alice practically jumping for joy and she wasted no time in telling Leah the truth.

And now a few months later.

Alice has never been happier.

Unfortunately there was something bothering the pixie.

Just a few weeks after her confession, Alice started having visions. Normally she'd be ecstatic, their mating a pack of wolves had effectively put a veil over her sight, something that had her frustrated in ways you wouldn't believe possible. But the sacrifice was worth it to keep her wolf.

Which is why Alice was so upset when she actually got one that was clear and detailed. That usually meant that the wolves either stopped shifting, or they were dead.

Alice was absolutely devastated until she watched the vision play out before her. She was with Leah on the couch in the living room at the Cullen mansion, that in itself was shocking enough. She wasn't supposed to be able to see the wolves.

Maybe she stops shifting.

And that's when she noticed. Leah's skin wasn't its usual dark tan. It was a shade lighter and somewhat dulled and yet somehow absolutely perfect. The girl smiled up at Alice as the sun rose and sunlight shone through the large glass wall, over both of them creating a bright sparkle to break out over both her and Leah's skin.

Alice's heart nearly started beating again when she caught the quileute's eyes. Burning bright red, a tell tale sign of vampirism.

Leah becomes a vampire.

Edward caught some of these visions and told her what was going on.

Apparently Leah had been thinking about asking Alice to change her for a long time. The shifter was terrified of losing Alice and was prepared to do whatever it takes to keep her.

Alice couldn't deny that the thought had crossed her mind, but she couldn't imagine Leah not being human anymore. The shifters humanity was one of the traits that Alice loved most about her mate, although she'd do whatever necessary to keep Leah even of it meant changing her.

The pixie just hoped that it wouldn't come to that. For the first time she knew how Edward felt when Bella first asked him to change her.

Alice loves Leah, just as she is, but if the need ever came Alice wouldn't even think twice.

Hopefully it'll never come to that.

"Well if you don't like this then I suppose we could find something else in Port Angeles tomorrow." Alice said with a sigh as she closed the magazines and moved them away.

"Shopping? Tomorrow?" Leah stared at the vampire, "Uh uh I don't think so."

"Please Leah." The pixie begged as she threw her arms around Leah's neck. "You never let me take you shopping and it'll be so much fun. Please."

The wolf looked away in an effort to avoid the wide gold eyes staring up at her and the pout she knows her vampire is pulling, until she finally gave up and shut her eyes. "If I say yes will you stop giving me that look?"

"Yes!" the pixie chirped with a nod, "Oh but one more thing first."

Leah opened her eyes and stared down at Alice with a raised brow, "What?"

The vampire quickly moved forward and stole a kiss, giving a moan as the shifters warmth burned through her lips. Leah's arms wrapped around Alice's waist and kissed her back until the pixie pulled away and whispered.

"I love you Leah."

A blush quickly spread across Leah's face and she pulled Alice in for a hug. "I love you too."

"Excuse me Leah."

Leah quickly pulled away to find Esme smiling down at them with a look that reminded her of her own mother and her blush got a little darker. While Alice lay her head on the shifters shoulder as she stared up at the older woman.

"Lunch is ready, its all set out in the dining room."

"T-thanks mrs Cullen, you really didn't have to-"

"It's really no trouble at all and please call me Esme," Esme gave a small laugh as she walked over to Jasper and Seth.

"Or maybe... Mom if you like."

Leah could only blink as Alice broke out into a fit of giggles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper was sitting with his feet up on the couch with Seth lying on top of him. He groaned as another wave of lust hit him and the shifter in his lap picked at the buttons on his shirt.

The boy was being extroadanarilly cruel by treating him like this.

Seth talked casually about some new movie he wanted to see, somehow pretending like he was completely unaware of what he was doing and what kind of effect it would have.

Seth's hand moved up to start tracing along Jasper's marble neck and jaw, another wave of lust hit the empath and Seth's voice dropped to a low whisper as he teased his mate savagely.

"I know what you're doing Seth."

The shifter paused and looked up at Jasper with large brown eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean and it won't work." Jasper said pinning Seth in his gaze. "You're too young, that's the end of it."

Seth growled and sat up on Jasper's lap, "How do you know I'm too young?"

"You're fourteen."

"So," the boy frowned. "Jake did it when he was fifteen."

"That's different Seth."

"How is it different?"

"Edward was seventeen when he was turned, that's a two year age difference." Jasper explained, "I was nineteen. That's five years, besides the law dictates that your too young."

"Who cares about the law." Seth growled impatiently as he leaned forward and put his head in the crook of Jasper's neck. "It's not like vampires can go to jail anyway."

"Were still not doing it." Jasper said with a sigh.

"Please Jazz," the shifter started kissing the side of Jasper's neck moving up his jaw towards his lips. "Just once."

Before the vampire could answer Seth sealed their lips in a kiss. Jasper instinctively wrapped his arms around the Shifter's body, pressing their bodies flush together.

How did this happen?

Seth was so adorable just a few month's ago, so kind hearted and pure of mind and now the boy couldn't go a day without begging Jasper to fuck him.

The blond blames Edward and Jacob, those two are always going at it. Corrupting Seth's mind, forcing the blond to test his will against the desperate please of his mate.

God knows Jasper wants nothing more than to give Seth what he wants his inner vampire was practically screaming for him to do it.

But Jasper didn't go through years of suffering maintenance of the vegetarian lifestyle just for his extremely horny mate to break his self control. No matter how much he wanted to roll the boy over and-

Jasper's hand drifted down to the hem line of Seth's pants and the wolf let out a moan of approval, snapping the vampire out of his momentary lapse of judgement.

Damn it!

When did things get this bad?

Seth moaned and started grinding into Jasper's lap, causing a breathy moan to escape the vampire's throat. The shifter moved down to Jasper's neck and started sucking on the hard skin. "Please Jasper."

Jasper let out a pleasured hiss before flipping them over and pinning Seth beneath him. The boy looked confused by the sudden movement until he saw his mate hovering above him.

Jasper could see Seth trying to suppress a smirk as he wrapped his arms around the vampires neck. The boy was obviously convinced that he was about to get his way when suddenly Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"You're too young."

Seth's smirk instantly fell and tuned into a pout, "Then how long am I supposed to wait?"

Jasper smiled and rubbed his thumb over the shifters bottom lip, "Just till your eighteen."

"Eighteen?!" Seth's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide, "That's four years!"

"So?"

"I can't wait that long! Besides isn't that like eight years in vampire time?"

Jasper thought for a moment before giving a nod, "In a way I suppose it is considering the fact that we don't sleep."

"Exactly," Seth started pulling him down until their lips were less than an inch apart and let his voice drop to a whisper. "Are you sure you can wait that long?"

"Seth-"

The shifter leaned up and caught Jasper's bottom lip between his teeth. "You know considering you guys don't sleep and all."

Instinct quickly took hold and Jasper closed the distance between them. Seth moaned when the vampires tongue almost immediately entered his mouth and his cold body pressed onto him.

Jasper wrapped both arms around the shifter, letting out a satisfied moan as the boy's heated body instantly warmed his. Giving him a feeling of mortality and he pressed down closer to try and absorb as much of that heat as he could.

Seth wrapped his legs around Jasper's waist and let out a gasp as the vampire moved down from his lips to his neck.

God how he loves this boy.

Loves him more than he can stand.

Thinking back on things, it's kind of obvious that he and Alice were never meant to last.

Don't misunderstand.

Alice is absolutely wonderful and Jasper always has and always will love her, but the circumstances of their relationship were more out of necessity than anything else.

When Jasper met Alice, the empath was a mess.

Constantly suffering under intense blood lust, the empath had resorted to aimlessly wandering from place to place rarely allowing himself to feed. At the time Jasper's gift felt more like a curse.

Being able to feel the emotions of those around him, Jasper felt all the pain and suffering he brought onto his victims every time he tried to quench his thirst. The moment his teeth broke through their skin he would feel it all at once as if the emotions were his own.

Anger, despair, hopelessness, vulnerability, fear, sorrow, crippling emotions that would leave the vampire in a tail spin of depression every time he tried to feed.

It was unbearable. Soon enough Jasper started forcing himself to feed only when it was absolutely necessary.

The vampire would sometimes go weeks without feeding. His eyes would be pitch black and his skin near completely translucent before he allowed himself to drink, to take another life.

To fall into utter despair.

But when he met Alice, everything changed.

From what he could tell the girl was a vampire, a monster like himself only she didn't completely look the same. Her eyes were gold, an odd colour for a vampire and she only seemed to be slightly bothered by the pumping blood and beating hearts around her.

Something that Jasper was having a great deal of trouble with.

Alice's mood seemed to help with that.

The pixie's good spirits helped distract him a bit.

Cheery and bright, a mood he rarely got to absorb on any normal occasion, but nonetheless one he enjoyed. And then Alice told him of her eyes.

She gave him a way to free himself from the constant pain of living his damned existence. A way to live without taking the lives of others.

At first Jasper was very sceptical, never hearing of this vegetarian lifestyle before himself, but he agreed to at least try and see if maybe there was a way for him to escape the pain.

The first few months were rough, but Jasper was relieved to find a new way of living without taking the lives of others. Later on they joined the Cullens and Jasper finally felt like he'd gained some control over his life. Of course the empath slipped a few times, after all animal blood could never compare with the sweet taste of human blood. But he never gave up and managed to get a semi-steady handle on his blood lust.

As Jasper spent time with Alice the blond grew fond of her and soon they fell for each other. Being an empath unfortunately didn't mean having control over your own emotions, which is why Jasper fell for Alice so quickly. Being around her constant good mood, was enough to lift his spirits and take him away from the memories and emotions of Maria and the newborn army and all the innocent people who's lives he took.

Alice saved him.

Alice helped heal him.

However as the vampire held Seth close and inhaled his scent, he realised that Alice never really loved him and he never really loved her.

The pixie relies on her visions of the future a little more than she probably should. It was Alice's visions that led her to Jasper in the first place, she rarely makes a decision without them. It was a vision than told her of the Cullens, a vision than led her to save Jasper and made her believe that they were meant to be together.

So the pixie simply accepted it and made sure to make it happen.

But does that really count as love?

Alice was simply acting on what her visions told her was the right decision and Jasper followed because they had yet to lead them astray.

For the first time in a long time Jasper was happy, so he saw nothing wrong in following Alice's sight.

Now he was starting to wonder.

After all Alice couldn't see the shifters, whenever they were involved in any aspect of their lives a veil would blind her and the psychic wouldn't be able to see a thing.

Alice didn't see Leah, she still can't see her. But it was obvious that the vampire absolutely adored her wolf, she loved her more than she ever truly loved Jasper.

And Jasper's never been happier with Seth. The boys happiness and enthusiasm burned through the empath and lifted him to a higher level of elation. The shifter's beauty shone from the inside out, instantly searing away Jasper's demons and giving him a feeling of humanity he hasn't felt since before Maria turned him.

But Alice can't see Seth. She can't see Leah, Paul, Embry or Jacob and yet all the Cullens could agree that the shifters have brought a new light into their lives, that they're better when the wolves are around.

Maybe they don't need Alice's visions after all.

Then again, if it weren't for Alice's visions, he never would have met Seth.

"Jasper." Seth moaned as the vampire moved down his neck, gently nipping and licking at the shifters skin, before taking a deep breath. Taking in as much of the boy's scent as he could.

It was a lovely feeling.

Smelling something so intoxicating, so absolutely delicious without needing to fight the urge to bite down. At first after first catching Seth's scent Jasper was worried that that might become a problem but he soon learned that it wasn't.

Sure his mates blood called out to him, but not for the purposes of blood lust.

Jasper pressed their bodies closer together and Seth's abnormally heated temperature warmed his dead skin, causing a moan to leave the vampires throat and desire to flow through him in a surge.

The empath almost groaned

Why couldn't Seth have been just a little bit older?

It's own his fault really.

The boy is way too young to be in a serious relationship, let alone be able to handle being a vampires mate. But Jasper couldn't stay away and when he realised that Seth had fallen for him well... Let's just say all senses of moral values temporarily flew out the window.

Unfortunately he realised his mistake too late and now he has an extremely horny underage mate who's determined to seduce him and make him break.

What happened to that sweet innocent puppy that used to meet him in the clearing?

Oh yeah that's right.

Edward and Jacob happened.

They corrupted his dear sweet innocent Seth.

This is all their fault and now...

Now Jasper is left to admitting his defeat, because he can't.

He can't wait four years. For goodness sakes that eight years in vampire time!

"Three."

"What?" Seth managed to ask in his fuzzy haze.

The vampire moved up to give Seth a searing kiss, before pulling back to look into his wolf's deep brown eyes. "Three years instead of four."

Seth bucked his hips against Jasper's crotch eliciting a hiss from the vampires lips, "One."

"One?"

Seth caught Jasper's lips in another kiss, "It can... be my birthday present next year."

Jasper laughed and stared down into the shifters eyes, pausing to gently stroke his hair, "How about two?"

Seth bit his lip as he thought it over and Jasper fought the urge to kiss those swollen lip when the teen finally gave a nod. "Deal."

The empath smiled as a whole new set of emotions came rushing towards him from his wolf.

Devotion, adoration, loyalty and love.

Jasper leaned down to kiss Seth's nose, "I love you too."

Seth smiled that beaming bright smile as he brought the vampire closer, "So two years, huh?"

Jasper almost rolled his eyes as he kissed the wolf again, drawing out a deep moan when the blond was suddenly tapped on his shoulder. They broke apart to find Esme staring down at them with a look of disapproval.

The older woman leaned down to lock both of them in her gaze. "Four years not two." Before standing up straight and leaving the room.

"But Esme." Seth whined as he scrambled out from under Jasper to run after her.

"Don't but Esme me. Four years, now go wash your hands lunch is ready."

Jasper fell back against the couch and closed his eyes as he listened to Seth try to reason with his mother.

_'Its going to be a long four years'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Embry had Emmett wrapped around his little finger.

Fortunately the shifter wasn't aware of that.

As Emmett watched the boy beside him he wondered if he knew exactly what kind of effect he had on him. Embry seemed to be engrossed in the game, completely unaware of the fact that the vampire was barely paying any attention to the glowing screen in front of him.

He didn't have to.

The truth is he and Rosalie have played Call of Duty more times than he can count so he knew every level like the back of his hand. One of the many advantages of having vampiric memory.

Embry's eyebrows were knit together in concentration, while his tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth as he his thumbs clicked rapidly over the controls in his hands.

Emmett gave a grin as he gazed at his wolf, he tried to figure out how things had changed so dramatically. He used to love Rosalie with all his heart just a few months ago.

Rose was his angel and in a way she still is.

She's the one who saved him after all. Carried his bleeding body for miles, fighting against her instincts and thirst just to save a stranger she'd found in the woods. Emmett had managed to convince himself that it wasn't so bad, that he could survive being a monster as long as he had Rosalie by his side.

And he believed it for a while, until he slipped.

The muscled vampire's self control isn't as strong as the rest of his families. Whenever he came into contact with someone who's blood called out to him, he couldn't control himself the way Edward did with Bella or the way that Jasper had learned to control himself every time they went out in public.

He couldn't stop himself, he broke three times and every time the Cullens would have to move because of his mistake. Emmett would play it off and give a smile, making some less than tactful joke as he tried to reassure his family that it wouldn't happen again.

Unfortunately he didn't believe it anymore.

Truth is Emmett is terrified of slipping up again, sure he knows that his family would forgive him if he did but that didn't make him feel any better. Sometimes it felt like his thirst owned him, like all it takes to break him is the right scent, the right blood and the monster would take control.

So he was a lot more careful than the others believed him to be, it's no coincidence that Emmett has managed to go incident free for almost ten years. He's been sure to control himself, feed whenever he gets a chance and stop himself from breathing whenever it was necessary.

And so far things were going well, until they met the wolves of course.

The moment Emmett caught Embry's scent terror spread across the vampires mind. God, he's never smelled something so good.

Emmett couldn't even stop himself from breathing when he caught the quileute's scent. His blood called out to him like never before, forcing the vampire to hold himself back before he did something stupid like accidentally start a war.

Things only got a bit better once he actually got to see the shifter in human form and realised that he wasn't just attracted to his scent. Of course that realisation opened up a whole new can of worms that Emmett was in no way prepared for.

"That's creepy you know."

Emmett blinked when he realised that his mate had spoken to him. The boy's eyes were still fixed on the television screen despite the fact that he was talking to the vampire.

"What's creepy?"

"That." Embry quickly glanced from Emmett's hands up to his face. "That thing where you stare at me while you're doing something else, it's weird Em'."

Emmett gave a smirk as he leaned towards the shifter to whisper in his ear. "If you weren't so sexy I wouldn't have to stare."

A light blush spread over Embry's face an his fingers slipped off of the control accidentally missing a shot and giving the on screen enemy enough time to shoot at him.

"Knock it off." The shifter growled as he killed the character on screen. "Just cause you've played this game two hundred times already doesn't mean you can distract me from playing."

"Distracting you?" Emmett frowned, "And how am I doing that?"

"You keep doing that weird vampire staring-without-blinking thing, I feel like you're about to jump me or something."

"Jump you?" Emmett stared at his mate for a moment before a wide grin spread over his face and he hit the pause button on his controller. "Well I guess your half right."

Embry's head snapped up and he glared at the vampire who was now moving towards him, "Emmett-"

"Yeah babe."

"C'mon Em' stop." Embry hissed as the vampire kissed his way down his cheek towards his chin as he pushed the shifter on his back, making him drop the controller in his hand. "You said you wanted to play Call of Duty that's why I came over in the first place."

"We can play that later tonight," Emmett replied as he nipped at the shifters lips, "After we've played some other games."

Embry gave a sigh as he pushed the vampire away and kept him at arms length. "I can't stay over tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to go home, my mom will go crazy if I spend the whole night out again and Jake can't keep covering for me."

Emmett gave an impatient growl, "Why don't you just tell your Mom about the wolf thing? It'll make things so much easier on you plus you won't have to sneak around her anymore."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My mom raised me on her own Em'." Embry raked a hand through his hair. "Telling her would mean she'd find out about the whole paternity thing that everyone on the res talks about behind her back and I don't care about any of that shit cause she's the one who took care of me, so screw whoever my father is supposed to be. None of that matters. But-"

Emmett went to lie down with his head on the shifters chest, Embry gave a sigh as his vampires cold skin seemed to calm him down from his rant. Despite how awkward they must have looked with Emmett's larger form basically draping over the shifter. "You're scared of what might happen to her."

"It'd break her. My mom works two jobs, I don't want her anymore stressed than she needs to be."

"Letting her think that you're part of a gang isn't making things any better, babe." Emmett took a deep breath of Embry's scent as the shifter started carding a hand through his hair.

"Yeah but... It's a hell of a lot better than the truth."

It broke Emmett to no end having to watch his mate this way. Embry loved his mother more than anything else on this earth, of course he loves his vampire just as much. "Just not in the same way" the shifter would always say whenever they talked about his mother and he saw Emmett's eye start to twitch just a bit.

The quiluete hated having to lie and argue with his mother but he never saw a way around it. He was always just holding up some hope that someday he'd stop phasing and the lies wouldn't be necessary anymore.

Unfortunately seeing as how he now had a vampire, his sole purpose for phasing, as a mate. That hope was effectively flushed down the toilet and Emmett felt an enormous amount of guilt, more than he ever felt when he slipped and forced his family to move.

He was the cause of his mates distress, of his conflict with his own mother. Emmett felt like absolute shit because of that and even though he knew that his leaving would probably be for the best, that the shifter would be better off if he wasn't around. Emmett still wasn't prepared to leave.

He loves Embry more than he can stand, more than he ever really loved Rosalie and more than he's sure he'd ever be able to love anyone else ever again.

That's why Emmett still saw Rosalie as his angel.

The blond not only saved Emmett from death, but she also led him to his mate.

His soul.

"You know what I was thinking?"

Embry looked down at the vampire on his chest, "What?"

"Maybe you should just tell her about me."

There was silence in the room with the exception of the games theme music playing in the background.

"That's a terrible joke Em'." Embry growled as he gave the back of the vampires head a slap.

Emmett's head lifted and he stared right into the wolf's eyes. "It wasn't a joke."

"What are you crazy?! I can't tell my mom I have a vampire mate, she'd either have me locked up or killed."

"I didn't mean that. I mean tell her that you've been out every night because you're seeing someone."

Embry's eyes narrowed into a glare, "You're trying to get me killed, aren't you?"

"C'mon think about it, it's brilliant." Emmett sat up and straddled the shifters waist. "If she knows your out on a date instead of thinking that you're committing some kind of felony somewhere, you two won't argue as much and you'll have an excuse when you go out on patrol."

Embry frowned up at the vampire, "Or she'll think that I'm getting some random girl knocked up and things will be twice as bad as before."

The vampire grinned as he leaned down to kiss Embry on the lips, "That's why you'll tell her you're out with your boyfriend. He's not from the reservation, which is why you haven't told anyone. Its perfect, you know unless your mom is a homophobe, in which case it would create some problems."

Embry gave a sigh as Emmett started kissing down his chest, "I don't know."

"It's just an idea you don't have to do it," the vampire shrugged before he looked down at the boy beneath him, his eyes were warm and filled with concern. "I don't care what you do, I just don't want to see you unhappy."

The shifter's cheeks flushed and he pulled the vampire down for a deep kiss before whispering against his lips.

"I love you Emmett."

"I lov-"

"But Esme, Four years?!"

A voice whined, making Emmett and Embry look up to find Esme walking towards them with a pouting Seth following close behind.

"Yes, four years." Esme stopped beside the couch and leaned down to give the wolf a smile. "Embry dear, lunch is in the dining room."

Embry gave an embarrassed smile as he tried to move out from under the vampire. "Thanks mrs. Cullen."

Esme gave a heavy sigh, as she turned away. "You're welcome, but I do wish you'd call me Esme."

"I'll be legal in two years." Seth reasoned as he followed the older woman towards the back of the house.

"No. You'll be sixteen in two years. That's only barely legal, not nearly old enough."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie moved back against the shifters chest, while his arms circled around her waist.

It's a feeling the blond hasn't had since before she was changed.

Warmth.

Actual body heat.

Rosalie closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Paul's shoulder completely content in just staying there in the absolute silence.

The blond could never understand what Edward found so interesting in watching Bella sleep when they were together and she never quite got it when Edward started bringing Jacob over only to watch the shifter fall asleep since he'd dragged him away from a late night patrol.

But now she understood completely.

The vampire often found herself watching Paul sleep or just breath, she'd lay on his chest and listen to the shifters heart beat for hours at a time not being able to get enough of the sound. Or just feeling the steady rhythm drum against her skin as if it were her own.

Rosalie missed all of that.

She missed being human, she never would have ever wanted this for herself.

One most days the blonde wished that Carlisle hadn't saved her, that he'd let her die instead of saving her to live through eternity as a vampire.

Not that she wasn't grateful for everything the doctor has done for her because she is, it's just...

It was absolute torture. Going decade after decade attempting to imitate life, watching as people aged and grew older and died. Of course the growing old thing wasn't exactly appealing especially since beauty tends to fade with age, but still.

Rosalie wanted so much for herself when she was still human, she wanted a home, fortune and prestige but most of all she wanted a child.

She still remembers Vera's son clearly, he's the reason Rosalie saved Emmett in the first place.

They looked so much alike. The son she wished she had but never could. If it hadn't been for that bastard of a fiance she might have had one. If she hadn't been so fixated on her pride she might have actually fallen in love with some one and had a child. The family she's always dreamed of.

Unfortunately she didn't.

She was forever frozen in time, with nothing but the beauty she thinks of so highly and Edwards rejection of her didn't make things any better.

Then she found Emmett and everything changed, she might not have had the family she's always wanted but she had love.

Of course now she was starting to question her judgement just a bit. Was it really fair of her to damn Emmett to the same fate as hers simply because he reminded her of something she can't have?

Probably not, but then again if she hadn't saved Emmett he never would have met Embry.

Rosalie suppressed a hiss. Sure she no longer has any interest in Emmett whatsoever, at least not in that way, but it still bothered her that her ex-husband no longer saw her as the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. How that title had so easily shifted to his mate.

Emmett would sit there and just stare at Embry for hours, something he never did with her and part of her was a bit bitter at that fact.

Of course Rosalie had more pressing matters to deal with.

Matters concerning a quileute named Paul Lahote.

The damn wolf was incredibly stubborn and Rosalie had to work ridiculously hard just to get and keep his attention, something she has never needed to do before. Even before she was turned men simply threw themselves at her feet and when Emmett woke after he was turned, the large man wasted no time in showering her with his undivided attention. But no not Paul, the shifter used to be so dead set in his vampire hating ways that Rosalie felt like giving up and doing something overly dramatic like getting herself killed.

Fortunately Jacob managed to snap her out of her momentary insanity and convinced her to keep trying. Honestly Rosalie wonders what she'd do without her newest little brother sometimes. As much as she would have loved to kill him in the beginning.

When Edward first brought the quileute home Rosalie was not pleased, sure she didn't like Bella but at least the human girl didn't pose as much of a threat as one of the dogs would. And of course the shifters smell made her dislike Jacob even more.

But as time went by and she was forced to be in his presence, Rosalie noticed things about the boy. He has a very deep soul and had to deal with a lot at a young age. Losing his mother, his sisters leaving, taking care of his father and having to deal with the werewolf heritage. Its more than any normal human would be able to handle and Rosalie could respect him for that.

However what really pushed the blond over the edge was the look in Jacob's eyes whenever he looked at Edward. It's a look she never even saw in Bella's eyes when she gazed up at her brother.

Edward was Jacob's world.

At the time part of her envied the telepath. There were no obvious flaws in her and Emmett's relationship, they were happily in love. But they never seemed as happily in love as Edward and Jacob.

They weren't as attached to each other as Edward and Jacob were and she never saw the intensity in emotion that the wolf always had in his eyes when he looked at Edward in Emmett's eyes when he looked at her.

Which really is the only reason she started pursuing Paul in the first place.

They were bonded, soul mates. He was hers and she was his so naturally the blond felt a constant pull towards the wolf, he really was the most perfect creature in her eyes but she still could have resisted had she really wanted to.

She could have left and joined the Denali, so she wouldn't be at the constant risk of doing something reckless like biting the wolf and forcing him to be hers, but she didn't.

Rosalie wanted what Jacob and Edward had.

She wanted to be someone's world and finally allow herself to admit that someone was more perfect than she is without ripping out their throat.

Rosalie loves Paul and would do anything for him. So when the blond started seeing _'that' _look in Paul's eyes, Rosalie was over the moon. Of course they still had some issues, one being Rachel Black.

The first time Rosalie saw the quileute girl hanging off of her wolf's arm in Forks the vampire saw red. Just because she still hadn't managed to get the shifter to speak to her at the time, doesn't mean that _Rachel _could go around touching things that don't belong to her. Really the only reason that the girl didn't meet an unfortunate end was because Rosalie realised that her scent was similar to Jacobs, meaning the girl was her baby brother's sister.

Also meaning that Rosalie couldn't touch her.

Fortunately, the blond eventually managed to get Paul's attention before she found a way of disposing of Rachel without Jacob knowing.

Rosalie gave a slight sigh, still listening to Paul's steady breath's.

"Rose?"

"Yes pup."

Rosalie could almost feel Paul roll his eyes at her before burying his face in her hair, "You need to stop marking me."

"Marking you?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Paul mumbled as he took a deep breath. "Sam's getting suspicious."

Rosalie shrugged, "So?"

"So?!"

"Yeah so what? Let the dog go around chasing his tail, it's not like he'll figure it out anyway."

"He's not a dog and you're missing the point." Paul growled impatiently as he moved a bit so he was staring down at Rosalie from the side. "If Sam finds out and freaks-"

"Then you leave La Push and come live with me," Rosalie turned so she was facing the shifter and gave him a smirk. "See problem solved."

"Rosalie be serious."

"I am being serious." The blond narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "Tell me why you're still living on the reservation when you could be living with me."

"Because the reservation is my home and the pack's my family."

"No we're your family," Rosalie said evenly as she played with the shifters hair. "Most of the pack is here remember?"

"That's not the point Rose. Jake and the others aren't ready to tell Sam yet and I don't want to live off of your parents for all eternity." Paul said just as evenly as his eyes narrowed as well.

"We won't live off of them for all eternity, I have my own money." Rosalie tilted her head a bit and grinned, "So technically you'll be living off of me."

Paul glared, "Very funny."

"C'mon you can be my very own private puppy boy toy." The blond teased as she sat up beside the shifter.

"Boy toy?"

"Yes you're about the right age, I could be your devastatingly beautiful sugar mommy."

"More like an ancient cougar." Paul mumbled before looking up and finding the blonds face in a death glare. "My devastatingly beautiful ancient cougar."

"Nice save." Rosalie hissed angrily as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Look just, no more hickeys alright? Just do it for me and we'll talk about the moving thing later."

"Fine," Rosalie leaned down to give Paul a quick kiss before pulling back, "But if I so much as get a hint of Rachel Black-"

"Jesus, for the last time Rachel and I went on one date and that's it." The shifter rolled his eyes and pulled the blond down so she was lying on top of him. "Besides you promised Jake you wouldn't kill her."

"And I won't, there's a lot a person can survive."

"Rose-"

Rosalie put her head on Paul's chest and listened to his heart beat, "I don't want to lose you."

The shifter stilled and Paul started stroking her hair. "You won't, I love you Rosalie. I'd even let you turn me if it came down to it."

The blond immediately tensed before looking up and piercing the shifter in her gaze, "I love you too much to ever make that mistake."

Paul opened his mouth to say something when Esme suddenly spoke from the door. "Paul lunch is in the dining room."

The shifter turned in on the deck chair and gave the older woman a smile, "Thank you, Esme."

"Oh thank God." Esme said with a bright smile before turning around to walk back into the house, "I think I might have broken something if you had called me mrs. Cullen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob walked into the packed dining room as he tried to force away the blush that had settled in his cheeks.

Esme had walked in on them just when Edward was about to-about to...

Do certain things and even though Jacob's used to dealing with Edwards siblings constantly interrupting them doesn't mean he can deal with Edwards Mom doing it.

He really can't get a break can he?

First Sam interrogates them for what felt like hours and then he gets caught by his boyfriends mom.

Jake almost groaned when he thought about Sam, the older man was more than just a little suspicious and had even threatened to force them to phase so he could shift through their minds and find out himself if they didn't tell him the truth.

The shifters all but panicked when Leah decided to save the day and volunteered. The female shifter told Sam that if he wants to know anything all he has to do is read her thoughts and she'd let him. So they phased and Sam started going through her thoughts only to phase back seconds later with a look of unbearable agony on his face.

That's when they knew what Leah had done.

Just because she was over Sam's betrayal and was now completely in love with Alice, doesn't mean that the scars were completely healed and forgotten.

So Leah forced out all those old and almost forgotten feelings and let Sam feel everything all at once. Needless to say the alpha was more than just a little shaken up and left just after he managed to pull himself together.

As soon as he was gone Leah turned to the others and gave them a smirk as she said, "That ought to keep his nose out of our business for a while."

Embry, Seth, Paul and Jacob were scared shitless.

Jacob sat down in the seat next to Embry who was sitting next to Emmett. Leah sat across from him while Alice prattled on from the chair next to her and Seth was sitting so close to Jasper that the shifter was practically sitting in his lap, until Esme walked in and immediately made them sit further apart while Paul sat next to Rosalie. None of the vampires were eating of course just sitting there talking to their mates as they ate.

Jacob looked around the table in complete wonder. The shifter would never get used to seeing this. Four were wolfs sitting around a dinner table with a coven of vampires _'How the hell did this happen?'_

"I have no idea."

A pair of arms wrapped around Jacob from behind and the boy gave a sigh as Edward kissed the side of his neck. "But it's not bad right?"

Jacob stole another look around the table and smiled, "Yeah, not bad at all."

Jacob turned his head and gave Edward a kiss, earning a large grin as the vampire slid into the vacant seat on his other side until Leah's panicked voice suddenly broke the warm atmosphere.

"Alice! Alice what's wrong?!"

All eyes turned to the pixie vampire, who's eyes were glazed over as she stared into nothing. Edwards eyes immediately focused on his sister as he tried to watch as much of the vision as he could.

"She's having a vision." Esme answered as soon as she'd gotten back to the room.

"I thought you said Alice can't see visions because of us anymore."

"She can't," Emmett answered as they waited for some kind of reaction from the psychic. "But she still gets them, Alice says they mostly just come out clouded and foggy."

Suddenly Alice let out a startled gasp and Edward went completely tense. The pixie's eyes cleared and Alice fell back in her chair, Leah instantly moved to touch the vampire when Alice's arms wrapped themselves around the shifter and she started rocking back and forth without saying a single word.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"Edward?" Jacob asked when the telepath just stayed the exact same way as before.

Edward looked up at Jacob and then at the rest of the table, "You're going to need to tell Sam about us soon."

Jacob froze as he waited for Edward to continue, "Bella's joined the Volturi."

**A/N: dun dunn dunnn**

**Ok but seriously like we all didn't see that one coming, lmao**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okey dokey.**

**This one, Sam finally finds out!~Le gasp~**

**Ok so it's not that dramatic but still.**

**Loving the reviews.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer see first chapter**

Things went very badly very quickly.

_'Traitor!' _

Sam snarled at Jacob as the two wolves circled one another other. Teeth bared and growling viciously Jacob stood his ground against his alpha, glaring back despite his wolf's urge to submit.

The others stood scattered around them.

Jared, Colin, Quil and Brady snarled at Jacob as well, outraged that their pack brother would align himself with _'them'_, while Paul, Leah, Seth and Embry were silent.

Sam could just barely feel some of the emotions coming from the wolves, but from what he could feel they seemed to be extremely anxious. Not surprising since Jacob had chosen to face off against his alpha because he'd somehow fallen for a bloodsucker. So Sam didn't really pay too much attention to them.

It all started that morning.

Jacob had called the entire pack together because there was something they needed to know.

There was yet another impending leech attack coming, this time it was much bigger than the fight against Victoria and her newborn army, stronger too. So Jacob told them and tried to explain who this Volturi was.

Sam wasn't surprised to find that, the Swan girl was at the centre of it all yet again. For some reason Bella had decided to join a new legion of vampires and as a result her new coven would be visiting Forks some time in the future.

Apparently the psychic Cullen leech is the one that told Jacob about it. She had a vision and although the vampire didn't know exactly when the Volturi would be arriving in Forks she said it's going to happen sometime during the end of the winter, meaning it was almost six months away.

That much Sam could handle.

They've dealt with vampire attacks before, they could do it again. Even if they had to join forces with the Cullens again, and he'd really rather not, it's nothing they haven't had to do before.

No, what Sam couldn't handle was Jacobs revelation of how he came to receive this knowledge.

For the first time in months Jacob let down his defences and let Sam see what he's been hiding behind his mental block all this time, although he still managed to keep some things hidden.

The pack was bombarded with visions and scent, passed memories and voices most of which belonged to Edward Cullen.

And while all of these thoughts were unsettling, what rocked Sam and the rest of the pack to it's core was a memory that held the telepathic vampire's next words.

"You're my mate."

He's been hanging around the Cullens.

God not even just hanging out.

_'All this time you've been screwing around with a bloodsucker! Why?!'_

_'Because I love him!'_ Jacob growled as he and Sam just kept circling each other.

_'You what?!'_ Brady almost screeched in surprise,_ 'Jake you can't mean that-'_

_'Yes I do'_

_'No you don't!' _Jared snarled as he took a step forward, _'They are the enemy Jake, you couldn't have fallen for one of them, it's unnatural, impossible-'_

_'As unnatural as Quil imprinting on a two year old?'_

Quil instinctively took a step back.

_'Jacob that's different and you know it'_ Quil barked, _'Claire isn't a killer!'_

_'And neither is Edward! None of the Cullens are, they've been living in Forks for years and have never hunted a single human since they've been here. Sam you know that they never will, but for some reason you still have us patrolling every fucking night-'_

_'No. We have been out patrolling every night, while you've apparently been fucking a God damn monster! All these months I knew something was wrong, but I thought I could trust you Jake. Well I won't make that mistake again.'_ Sam stopped moving and stood at his full height, teeth bared and the full presence of the alpha forced down on Jacob causing the russet wolf to let out a slight whimper as he was forced to lie on the ground.

_'Jacob you're forbidden from leaving La Push, if you so much as try to run off and see that Leech you'll be sorry is that understood?'_

Another whimper left Jacob's throat.

_'I said is that understood!'_

_'No...'_

The entire pack stared at Jacob in surprise and Sam snarled, _'What did you say?'_

_'I said no.'_

Jacob let out a yelp as he pushed himself up onto his feet. The wolf's legs seemed to wobble a bit and Jacob had to use all his strength to lift his head.

The sound of a chain breaking rang through the air.

A force inside of Jacob was coming loose, slowly breaking the steel bonds that surrounded it. The wolf's eyes snapped up to lock onto Sam and he let out a vicious snarl.

_'You can't make me stay away from him'_

Sam moved closer to Jacob and he let out a bark, _'Like hell I can't, I am alpha and you will do as I say'_

_'WRONG!'_

An ear bursting growl left Jacob's throat and his voice boomed through the pack's mind link, all the wolves took a step back as another force pressed down on them.

Sam shrank back a bit before moving forward again, _'You can't deny me! It'll be a cold day in hell before I let one of my wolves go running around with THE ENEMY!'_

Jacob shrank back as well before he moved forward again.

The rest of the pack could do nothing but wait and watch as the power struggle between the two alpha's went on.

_'It'll be even colder before I let you try to force me away from Edward'_

Sam crouched back and his muscles coiled as he glared at Jacob, _'Is that it then, you'll choose a fucking parasite over us?'_

Jacob crouched as well, _'Yes.'_

Sam let out a snarl and made to pounce when Seth suddenly jumped in front of Jacob followed by Leah both of whom were flanked by Embry and Paul.

_'Move!'_ Sam barked making the others shrink back but stay where they were.

_'What are you doing?!'_ Jacob hissed at the four standing in front of him who simply held their ground before they started growling at Sam.

_'Something I should have done a long time ago'_

Jacob felt Seth start to open his mind and instinctively forced his mind to stop it.

_'No Jake! They need to see this'_ Leah barked as her mind opened as well along with Embry and Paul's.

Thousands of memories started streaming through the mind link and Sam's eyes widened at what he saw. Seth, Leah and Embry even Paul was... they were-

_'You're still young you have your whole future ahead of you, Seth.'_

_'Please Leah, I promise we'll have fun!'_

_'Tell me why you can't stay over again'_

_'Come now pup, you can't be getting tired yet'_

_'Not yet, we just have to wait a few years'_

_'Why do you have to be such a stubborn wolf?'_

_'C'mon babe, there's a spot up in the mountain's I want you to see'_

_'It's nice feeling a heart beat again, even if it isn't mine'_

_'I love you Seth'_

_'I love you Leah'_

_'I love you Embry'_

_'I love you Paul'_

_'You are my soul'_

_'Jesus' _Quil broke the silence and instinctively took another step back, the wolf's jaw hung open while Jared, Collin and Brady looked about the same.

Sam on the other hand was furious.

_'ALL OF YOU?!'_

_'Yes Sam, all of us.'_ Paul snarled as he took a step forward.

_'Messing around with a coven of leeches.'_ Embry stepped forward as well.

_'Ain't that a bitch?'_ Leah drawled tilting her head to the side in feigned indifference.

Seth stayed silent and chose to growl as he stared the man down. Sam almost winced back at the challenge and rage coursed through his veins in a surge.

The alpha's mind blurred and he instantly move to eliminate this challenge in dominance.

_'ALL OF YOU ARE EXHILED!'_ Before any of the others could move Sam pounced on Seth, the wolves scattered just before the sandy wolf let out a howl of pain as Sam's jaw clamped down on his leg.

Leah instinctively jumped, knocking Sam away from her brother. They tumbled onto the ground and Leah moved back. The grey wolf's jaw snapped and she snarled at Sam.

_'BASTARD! You'll pay for that!'_

Jared suddenly moved to pounce on Leah when Paul moved first, the silver wolf forced him onto the ground and pinned him down as he growled viciously.

Embry immediately stood in front of Seth's pained form while Collin and Brady stalked forward, as they exchanged snarls and sharp barks.

_'ENOUGH!'_

Jacob's voice suddenly boomed and the force of his alpha immediately made everyone freeze and sink down to the ground.

_'This has gone far enough!'_

_'Agreed! All of you get the hell off of the reservation,' _Sam growled as soon as he'd pulled himself together, _'You are hereby exiled from La Push, if ANY of you set foot here again. You'll be treated just like your precious leeches would, you'll be killed.'_

Jacob, Leah, Embry, Seth and Paul all let out a whimper of pain as they were forced from Sam's mind. Jared moved out from under Paul and Collin walked on after Sam.

As Jacob looked up he found Quil staring at him with a pained look on his face while Brady's expression held a look of heartache, until Quil nudged Brady before turning back and they both left as well.

"Agh!" Jacobs head snapped down to Seth, the wolf had shifted back to human and Jacob was shocked to see that the boy's leg was almost bitten clean off, with only a few tendons and muscle still keeping it attached.

Leah phased back as well and didn't even put on any clothes as she went to kneel down beside him. "Seth!"

_'We have to get him to Carlisle!'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper sat outside on the front step, his eyebrows were knit in concentration as he sent out waves of calm all around him.

Rosalie stood a few feet in front of him, tapping her foot impatiently as she glared at the sky. Emmett had taken to dragging boulders out from the forest and breaking them in an effort to keep himself busy. Alice sat next to Jasper with her face contorted in the same look of concentration as the pixie tried to force a vision that could tell her something.

Anything!

Edward however was the worst by far.

The telepath was pacing infront of the house glaring fiercely into the forest, occasionally lifting a hand to rake through his hair or bite his thumb. It was as though Jasper wasn't helping at all, although the truth was he knew that if he wasn't trying to keep them calm they'd all have broken the treaty by now.

It was getting late and they hadn't gotten any word from Jacob or any of the others.

Edward was a wreck.

Jacob had refused to let his mate go with him when he talked to Sam, for fear of the alpha losing it and announcing war. So Edward was forced to wait like the rest of them.

Not that Jasper was doing any better than the rest, the only thing stopping the empath from doing something reckless was the fact that he was too preoccupied trying to keep his siblings calm to give too much thought to charging over the border.

Although he couldn't deny that it was getting harder.

Things would be so much easier if Seth was there, the shifter always managed to keep him calm and it was easier influencing the emotions of those around him when Seth was there to keep him relaxed.

The empath took a deep breath in an effort to try and calm himself when the faint scent of blood hit him.

Jaspers eyes snapped open as he tried to place the scent.

Was it human?

No but not an animal either.

A shifter.

Sweet, alluring and fresh... like chocolate and mint.

Seth.

Jasper moved in a blur, barely paying attention to his siblings as he tracked the scent of his mates blood until he stopped and froze at what he saw. Leah, Embry and Paul were all in their human forms as they walked close to Jacobs wolf.

Leah and Embry seemed to be holding something in place on Jacob's back while Paul brought up the rear.

Leah's head snapped up to meet his gaze, "Jasper, Seth needs help."

Jacob stopped along with Embry and Paul and Jasper rushed over as they carefully lifted the boy up and off of Jacob's back. Jasper stared down at the shifter as Leah cradled him in her arms and he lifted a hand to brush his fingers against Seth's unconscious face.

"Fuck what happened?!" Emmett's voice suddenly came from behind him but Jasper paid any attention to any of his siblings.

"Seth."

Edward's eyes focused on Jacob's mind and he let out a hiss, "Sam happened."

Rosalie ran over to Paul and threw her arms around his neck, while Alice went to crouch behind Leah and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is the doc home?" The female shifter asked staring at Seth's leg with concern, "His leg's healing but it's-it's not..."

Leah couldn't finish her sentence, Seth's left leg was a mess. The boy's leg was healing in a very unnatural way, the tendons had stretched out to meet each other and skin was slowly growing over the wound. Causing a kind of short extension on his femur bone that twisted the wrong way.

It would take an act of Carlisle to fix it now.

"Yes, he's home. Rosalie go ahead and tell Carlisle what happened." Edward said and for once Rosalie didn't growl about orders and disappeared back the way of the house.

"Why did Sam-"

"Seth stood up for Jake and they told him about us." Edward explained as he continued to stare at the wolf in front of him. "So he exiled them and attacked Seth."

"Shit." Emmett mumbled as he pulled Embry close to breath in his scent. "What now?"

"First we need to get Seth to Carlisle we'll deal with the rest later. Jasper?"

The empath blinked as he was snapped out of his shock induced coma and it all came down on him at once.

Sam attacked him.

The fucking mutt injured _his _wolf right after he kicked him out of his home.

He hurt Seth.

Everyone around Jasper took a step back and Leah winced from her seat on the ground as rage crashed over them in thick waves. They all had to hold themselves back from acting on the fury that was being forced on them, Leah had to step away from Seth before she phased along with Embry and Paul, and Jacob started growling uncontrollably. The shifters jaws snapped and snarled while Edward, Alice and Emmett hissed viciously.

Jasper slowly got up and his eyes fixed on the forest behind them glaring in the direction of La Push.

If that damn dog thinks he'll get away with hurting his mate, he's got another thing coming.

Jasper suddenly pulled in all his rage and the others collapsed around him. Before he left in a blur.

"We have to stop him." Alice breathed as she picked herself up, "Edward, he's never been this angry before. We have to stop him."

"Jesus, he could kill everyone on the reservation at this rate." Emmett said causing the shifters to push themselves up off the ground and stand on their feet.

Edward gave a nod and ran after his brother with Emmett and Alice following close behind. Jacob made to follow as well, but looked over his shoulder at the others.

_'Embry, you and Leah take care of Seth. Paul, you and me are going too'_

Leah gave a nod and shifted back as the two wolves turned and headed straight for La Push.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And you're positive that they're involved with the cold ones?"

Sam stood in front of the tribal council, with his shoulders back and his eyes steady as he stood at his full height.

After the traitors had left La Push, Sam called for an emergency meeting with the council to discuss what happened.

Naturally none of the tribe elders were pleased with the news and were less than pleased with the fact that Sam had exiled them without seeking council from them first. After all, there are only so many wolves living in La Push, losing five of their best certainly wasn't going to ensure its safety no matter what his reasons were for forcing them out.

"Yes," Sam answered in an even voice, "I saw it in their memories, my pack members can confirm it."

Jared, Quil, Colin and Brady stood behind him.

Jared and Collin both had angered scowls on their faces while Quil frowned and Brady had taken to biting his lip.

The council on the other hand looked a little different. Sue's face was masked as it always was but there was something glowing in the older woman's eyes, Sam couldn't tell if it was anger or concern.

Old Quil was in a better frame of mind. The older man was his usual stoic self and asked most of the questions that Sam answered. And Billy-

The tribal chief somehow looked even older than he was before, it was like something had broken inside of him. Something that was bleeding out into his chest as the man stared blankly in front of him.

"Where are they now?" Sue asked as she sat up a bit more in her seat.

"I don't know. With the Cullens most likely."

"At this point I don't see what we could do," Quil started as he leaned forward, "Seeing as how they have already been-"

The older man was cut off when Jared suddenly let out a growl and the shifter phased, followed by the rest of the pack. Sam took a deep breath and flinched when his nose burned with the smell off bleach before he phased as well.

_'The Cullens are here?!'_

_'No way...'_

_'Son of a-'_

Before Sam could finish his thought, the wind was suddenly knocked out of him and he hit the ground hard. He could hear the sound of bones crack as he and whatever hit him tumbled across the dirt before they came to a stop and he looked up to find Jasper Hale.

The wolf barely had the chance to register the honey blond hair and furious gold eyes when a fist connected with his chest and a few of his ribs broke, causing him to let out a yelp of pain.

Before Jasper could hit him again, Sam twisted his head around to lock the vampires arm in his jaw and bite down. Unfortunately the cold one didn't seem to care and the two ended up wrestling across the dirt. The other shifters could only watch since they might end up hurting Sam instead of the leech if they got involved, while the council could only gape at the scene in front of them when more bleach filled the air and Sam's pack immediately stood ready for attack.

Only the vampires didn't take any notice of them, the quileute's were surprised to see the vampires lock onto Jasper and pull him off of Sam, while the alpha stood panting a few feet away.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Jasper screamed as he fought back against his siblings. Emmett had Jasper locked up from behind while Alice and Edward restrained his arms.

After a moment of shocked silence passed Sue shot out of her seat, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Suddenly a growl broke through the air before Jacob and Paul landed in front of the council as well. Sam's pack growled but the shifters ignored them and phased back, tugging on a pair of leg offs as they did.

"Jasper you have to calm down." Alice pleaded as she tried to keep a firm hold on his arm.

"NO! Not until Uley dies!"

"Jazz think about Seth, do you really think he'd want you here doing this right now?"

"Let me go!"

"Edward is right Jasper, Seth would be heart broken if he knew what you were doing right now and you know it."

"Seth?" Sue blinked in surprise as she stared at the blond vampire that was viciously trying to escape as he glared at Sam with burning rage.

"Exactly what happened when you exiled them Sam?"

"Sam attacked Seth, he almost ripped his leg off after we told them about the Cullens." Jacob said as soon as he'd torn his eyes away from his father.

Billy was staring blankly at Jacob and the shifter wished he could hear what his father was thinking.

"And why did he do that?" Old Quil asked as he watched the vampires as well.

"From what Leah told me, it would seem that Jacob has finally accepted his alpha heritage."

They all turned to find Carlisle standing a few feet away, the doctor walked up to stand beside Jacob and simply smiled at the wolves that growled at him as he walked passed.

"Cullen."

"Good evening Sue."

"Would you like to explain what's going on here, or at least why one of your _'children' _broke the treaty and attacked our alpha?"

"Of course," the doctor smiled. "It would seem my children have found their mates in your wolves. Edward found his in Jacob, Emmett in Embry, Rosalie in Paul, Alice in Leah and Jasper in Seth."

"That isn't possible!" Old Quil said as he stood from his chair.

"I'm afraid it is, vampires have a very distinct and powerful protectiveness over their mates and judging from Jasper's reaction to Seth's injury. I have no doubt in my mind that it is very possible."

The council's eyes shifted to Jasper, the vampire was still hissing at Sam while his siblings tried to restrain him. Something passed in Sue's eyes but it had come and gone too quickly for Jacob to tell what it was.

"You said something about Jacob's alpha heritage." Sue said as she turned her gaze back down to Jacob.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about that, only what Leah told me before I came here."

"Jacob."

A light blush crept onto the shifters cheeks as he spoke, "Sam was being unreasonable, so I did what I had to."

"Unreasonable?"

"Sam tried to ban Jacob from seeing Edward." Paul said simply as he stared back at Sue.

"So you invoked your right as alpha to stay with the le-vampire." Jacob's head snapped up to meet his fathers gaze as he spoke only to come up with nothing as the look on his face was still blank.

The shifter took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, "Yes."

"You've accepted the vampire as your mate?" Quil asked with a raised brow.

"Yes."

The older man's eyes filled with some odd mixture of curiosity and confusion until he finally gave a sigh, "Well I guess that's the end of that then."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we can all agree that we'll disregard this situation, considering the circumstances," Quil glanced towards Jasper for a moment before returning his gaze to Jacob. "But that doesn't mean the treaty will change. You're all capable of making your own decisions so if you choose to stay with the vampires then there isn't much we can do about it."

"There can't be two alpha's Jacob, unless you want to return to La Push and take over as alpha here, I'm afraid you can't come back."

"So were still exiled?" Paul asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"No just... excused, having Jacob and Sam around each other could lead to disaster. This is the only way to keep the peace."

"And what of the other wolves?" Carlisle asked with a steady gaze.

"They can only return if they accept Sam as their alpha and agree to never see their so called _mate's _again."

The Cullens froze and Jacob took a step forward, "Why?"

"Sam is still alpha of the pack Jacob, his word is the final say. Embry, Paul, Seth and Leah left because they refuse to stay away from the Cullens. If they want to return they can't see any of them again."

Jacob looked up at Paul who didn't seem to be too bothered by the verdict.

"Do _you_ wish to return Paul?"

"No."

"Very well then. Cullen, remember, the treaty still stands none of you may come onto our land and if even one of you bites a human the deal is broken."

"Of course." The doctor said with a smile and a nod that Quil returned.

"I suppose that's everything." The older man stood to leave while Billy just stared at Jacob. The shifter took a step forward and Billy pulled back before turning his chair around and leaving.

Jacob's heart sank and the shifters eyes started to sting when two arms wrapped around him. He turned around and leaned into a cold chest as he fought back the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry, love."

Jacob's arms wound themselves around Edward's waist and the telepath started rocking back and forth.

_'What was he thinking, could you tell?'_

"He's angry at me, confused with himself and worried about you." Edward kissed the side of Jacob's head. "He loves you Jake, he always will. Just give him some time, he'll come around."

"God I hope so," Jacob looked up into Edwards eyes and leaned up to kiss him, "I'm yours and you're mine right?"

"Right." Edward grinned as he gave the shifter a deep kiss, completely ignoring the thoughts that the shifters beside him had in their heads before Sam called for them to phase and they left, although one of the wolf's thoughts surprised him enough to almost persuade him to tear his lips away from his mate.

Almost.

Meanwhile Emmett and Alice had let go of Jasper and Carlisle was trying to talk his son down from another homicide attempt. When a voice spoke from behind the blond.

"Excuse me."

The vampires turned and stared at the quileute woman in front of them, who hardly seemed intimidated at all as she stared at Jasper. "What's your name?"

"Jasper Hale." The blond ground out as he glared at her, there was something familiar about her scent and Jasper couldn't help but feel like he'd heard her name before. Unfortunately at that point he was still too pissed off to care.

"So my son is your mate?"

Jasper blinked in surprise, "Your son-"

"Sue Clearwater, Seth's mother." The woman said as she pierced Jasper in her gaze and the empath's eyes widened in surprise.

Almost going into a complete panic, Jaspers southern accent thickened as his head gave a slight bow. "It's nice to meet you mam."

Sue raised an eyebrow at the vampire but it was short lived as she was suddenly wrapped up in a hard cold and her eyes went wide.

The woman went completely stiff when she realised that a vampire was hugging her. Before it pulled back and gave the quileute woman a beaming smile.

"It's so great to finally meet you, wow you smell a lot like Leah."

Uh... thanks?

"And you are?"

"Alice, Alice Cullen," Sue gave a quick nod when she remembered Carlisle mention that Alice found her mate in Leah. "I've heard so much about you, Leah talks about you all the time."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't think there's anyone she looks up to more."

"That's good to know." Sue's lips turned up into a slight smile before she looked up at Carlisle. "How is he, is he alright?"

The doctor smiled, "He's recovering very well, you're more than welcome to come by the house and see him anytime you like."

"Thank you."

"Oh! You can come shopping with me and Leah, it's so hard trying to get her to go with me. Maybe she'll go if you come along."

"Shopping?" Sue stared at the vampire until she caught Paul and the larger vampire waving their hands behind Alice's head as they mouthed, _'don't do it'_.

"Maybe."

Sue said as she hedged on full commitment wich somehow only made Paul and the big vampire face palm.

"I should get going, I'll need to transfer Leah and Seth to Forks high if their not living on the reservation anymore." Sue turned one more look on Jasper who had gone from severely ticked off monster to teenager caught in the act.

From what she saw earlier, this leech loved her son. So much so that he'd risk getting himself killed, just to avenge an injured leg. Sure he might not be very bright, but his commitment and love was very clear.

It might not be the wedding she always envisioned for her son, but at least she knows that he has a protector that'll do anything to keep him safe.

Even if it meant starting a war.

"Seth is still... Take care of him."

"Of course." Jasper gave a sure nod.

Sue turned to leave when she tensed all over again as Alice hugged her.

"It really was nice meeting you mrs. Clearwater."

And as for Alice well...

Sue can't imagine how her cold and justifiably bitter daughter could fall for someone so-

Happy.

She needs to talk to Leah soon.

The woman swallowed and gave Alice's back an awkward pat, "Sue is fine."

Alice's hold tightened, "Sue."

As soon as Alice had pulled away Sue gave them a nod and walked off.

Carlisle gave a heavy sigh almost collapsing on the ground, "I can't believe they didn't kill us."

**A/N: there it is, sucky ending but hey.**

**I'm gonna explain how Bella got to the volturi in the first place a little later so don't worry about that.**

**Did'ya like it?**

**Please review.**


End file.
